Hybrid
by Eddy13
Summary: When a dangerous experiment escapes custody, the government hires a group of specialists to capture it. However, is this creature really the threat they think it is?
1. Escape

**A/N: This is a little experiment I'm undertaking. Updates may be sparse with it. On another subject, my character Mastermind regrettably lost the category of 'Best Villain' in this year's Fannies. Still, I'm determined to do better and see if I can make him a better contender for next year. That's why I'd like everyone to know that some time in the future, updates for 'Monkeying Around' and 'Possible Pirates' will be coming. I just need a little time to work out the chapters. In any case, please enjoy this new story I'm writing. The rating will no doubt make sense once everyone realizes what franchise I'm paying homage to with this story.**

* * *

 **I.**

Green eyes opened widely from deep slumber once their owner realized something was wrong. Looking around, the figure saw that she wasn't in her room. Instead, she was inside some sort of glass dome in the middle of a giant room, with white suited men all around her looking at computers. Panicking, she climbed out of the cot she was in and raced to what seemed to be the door. However, when she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. Growing worried, she looked around to see what the men were doing. They appeared to be bringing in a big metallic barrel. Not knowing what was going on, she looked around for a sign of a familiar face until she looked up to an elevated room with windows to see the person she trusted most.

Xanatos Finch watched as the procedure was being carried out. After the hazmats confirmed that the carbon monoxide was hooked up, he gave one last look to the four year old girl who was pressing her hands against the glass of the dome pleadingly. Without a word, he coldly turned away from the child and nodded to a scientist to initiate the process. Without a second thought, the scientist clicked the activation icon on the computer.

Vents began releasing a yellow gas into the dome as the frightened little girl looked on with terror on her face. Screaming frantically, she began beating against the dome's glass to be let out, but her pleas went unheeded as the gas quickly filled the dome up completely.

With a sigh, Finch turned away from the scene and began to walk out of the viewing area.

Suddenly, the entire lab was filled with a loud smash as an entire side of the dome was shattered to pieces by a small foot.

"She's escaping!" A man in a suit cried to Finch, causing him to rush back to the window and look down.

The young girl ran through the large hole she had made in the dome and began to race for the exit to the lab. Quickly, Finch sounded the alarm, alerting soldiers to come. A platoon came in and blocked the child's exit. In an incredible display of acrobatics, the pigtailed toddler leaped a great distance into the air before landing on the face of the lead solider, knocking him out. She then bounced off him and head butted another in the stomach, sending him flying into two others. Another soldier grabbed her, but she threw him off her with surprisingly little difficulty. After kicking three more in the forehead, chest, and a place that would leave the third a falsetto for about a week, the young girl dashed out the door at remarkable speed.

"After her!" Finch yelled to his men as he lead them out of the viewing area.

The auburn child ran through the corridors of the building before coming across the exit. As she neared it, a large steel wall came down in front of her, cutting off her path. Leaping upward, the girl plowed into the wall and smashed her way through like it was cardboard. Now outside, the girl heard sirens, shouting, and barking as searchlights filed the courtyard. Acting on instinct, the little girl began running from the soldiers as they came up behind her. Running down an alleyway, she came across a large, spiked, and electrified fence. In a single bound, the toddler leaped over the fence and landed on the outside unharmed and began running across the field without breaking stride.

Jeeps, trucks, helicopters, and men were deployed into the field in a search; flashlights, flares and bloodhounds aiding them. Seeing a helicopter come close to her, the girl quickly ducked into a patch of tall grass, avoiding being spotted by the searchlight. As the helicopter passed over her, the toddler looked up to one of the searching helicopters with three words on its side:

 **U.S Government Lab**

After the helicopter was gone, the child quickly began running towards the end of the field. Unfortunately, a bloodhound caught her scent and with a howl, began leading the soldiers in her direction.

As the frantic toddler neared the edge of the field, the sound of a train caught her ears and she saw a line of boxcars passing in front of her. Leaping out of the field and onto the sides of the train tracks, the little redheaded green eyed girl ran alongside the train, keeping up with it remarkably well. Upon seeing an open boxcar, the girl leaped into it and breathed deeply before falling asleep, exhausted from her escape.

By the time Finch and his men got out of the field, the train was gone, with no sign of where the child was. With a frustrated sigh, Finch pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Find me a strike team" he said angrily. "We've got a major crisis".

 _ **TBC…**_


	2. Search

**A/N: I know I said that updates for this story wouldn't be frequent, but with Halloween approaching, I decided to get as much work done on this story as I could. For those wondering, I'm also working on the other stories I promised. I gotta say, I'm surprised how many didn't get the reference to the source material I'm using in the first chapter. This one should help you all realize it. If not, then a lot of you may need to brush up on your horror and science fiction movies. Also, I thought you'd all like to know that my friend over at DeviantArt, TuxedAaron, has recently posted a pic based on my story '** _ **So Not The Drama**_ **', so you can finally get a visual of how Kim and Ron looked at the Senior Prom. Well, enough prattling. Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **I.**

It was pitch black. A mysterious creature was moving around in the shadows. It looked almost like a mass of tentacles. Suddenly, a huge gaping hole with razor edged teeth was lunging at her.

The little girl awoke with a gasp as she quickly sat up. She looked around to survey her surroundings. She was still on the train she had leaped onto. It was morning, indicating that she had been sleeping all night.

"Hey there, Sweetie" Came a voice from the side.

With a gasp, the toddler saw a grungy looking man with a dirty, scraggly face, torn clothes, and missing a few teeth approaching her.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up" He said oily as he reached his hand out at her. "I've been waiting all night. It's no fun when the pretty young thing isn't awake to see it".

As soon as the man's hand touched her shoulder, the child instantly threw her hand into his stomach. As if being shot out of a cannon, the man was sent flying five feet back before crashing into the back of the boxcar and falling limply to the floor.

The girl gasped. She hadn't meant to do that. She looked down at her hands in shock, still unable to comprehend what she just did.

Suddenly, a great pain shot through her. Still looking at her hands, her eyes widened and she screamed in fright as her skin began bubbling. Looking down at herself, she could see more bubbles come up through her dress. Feeling her face, she was terrified to find out that bubbles were coming from there too. Her shrieks were drowned out by the sound of the train's whistle.

 **II.**

Xanatos Finch walked across a catwalk bridge as he watched search helicopters fly out over the horizon. Reaching the other side, he was joined by two of his men as he walked.

"What's the word?" he asked the men without looking to them.

"We're gathering the specialists you requested, Sir" One reported."They should be here within seventy two hours".

"Anything else?" Finch inquired.

"We checked the train schedule" The other man answered "Seems a train passed through here last night. She must've reached it and got on before we could find her".

"Hmm. She's faster than we thought" Finch grumbled before looking to the men. "Track down that train. I want her found as soon as possible" as he turned and walked away, he muttered to himself "May heaven help us all if we don't".

With that, Finch walked up to a pair of double doors, frustratingly shoved them open and disappeared into the complex, leaving the doors to violently swing shut on their own.

"I knew I should've put plenty of distance between me and this facility when I had the chance" One of the men said as he and his fellow agent left to carry out their orders.

 **III.**

Three days later, a certain train was cutting through the countryside. In one of the boxcars was a thirteen year old auburn haired, green-eyed girl who was looking out over the landscape in wonder.

In place of her dress as a child, she was wearing the clothes of the bum who had tried to assault her, his bag at her side. Instead of pigtails, her hair was now tied into a ponytail using one of her scrunches, and her childish freckles had disappeared.

The girl continued to watch the view she was treated to as the train made its way to its destination, a look of awe on her face, her wide, innocent eyes sparkling and her mouth open in amazement. Never before had she seen such beautiful scenery.

The train soon pulled up to a train station and came to a stop.

"End of the line!" the girl heard somebody yell from the front of the train "Everybody off!"

Disembarking the boxcar with the hobo's bag, the girl began to explore her new surroundings.

Entering the station's rest stop, she looked around to see a couple of kids playing an arcade game, a man sleeping on a bench, and shelves and racks lined with food.

Just then, the dinging of a bell caught her ears, causing her to turn to see a woman behind a counter digging into a cash register, pulling out dollars and coins before turning to the man in front of the counter.

"And twenty dollars and seven cents is your change" she said as she gave the money to the man.

"Thank you" the man said as he placed the money into his wallet before grabbing a plastic bag filled with food from the counter and walked off.

Amazed at what she just witnessed, the girl turned to another counter to see another cashier typing into her register.

"Will this be cash or charge?" She asked her customer, a woman this time.

"Charge" the woman said as she reached into her bag, pulled out a credit card and handed it to the cashier, who swiped it through PIN device.

The girl continued to watch in amazement, until her stomach began growling fiercely, as she hadn't eaten in over three days. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, she began to grab bags of chips and candy from a nearby rack and shelf.

"Hey!"

The girl jumped at the sound and turned to the source, one of the cashiers who was looking at her.

"You going to buy those, Dear?" she asked sweetly.

Scared, the girl put the items back where she got them and ran out of the store.

"Poor girl" the cashier said with a shake of her head before helping her next customer.

Outside, the girl nervously looked around, trying to find anything to help her. Suddenly, she spotted a lone bag. Running up to it, she picked it up and was about to head out into town when she heard a shrill whistle. Turning around, she saw another train, this one more streamlined than the one she had been riding for three days. Her curiosity peaked, she quickly walked over to it where a conductor was helping people get on. Turning to her, he ferried her onto the train.

"Right this way, young lady" he said in a friendly manner.

The girl walked along the foreign corridors of the train before noticing an open door. Walking through it, she saw it lead into a boothed room. As she sat down in a seat, she looked outside the window to see a woman talking to a baggage handler.

"Are you sure you didn't see my bag?" she was asking.

"I'm sorry, Madam" he answered. "I don't recognize a bag with that description".

"Are you positive?" the woman asked. "I know I put it right out here while I was using the restroom, and now it's gone".

As the woman and the baggage handler talked, the train began to move, with the woman unaware that the thief who took her bag was onboard, heading for her next destination.

 **IV.**

"It took some time, but we managed to get the locomotive's number and are tracing its route as we speak" A federal agent was explaining to Finch as they walked down a hallway. "We should have results soon".

"Any other developments?" Finch asked.

"Yes, the strike team you requested has arrived and is currently waiting for you in the conference room".

"Finally" Finch muttered as he headed toward the conference room. "Keep me posted while I brief our guests on the situation".

Entering the conference room, Finch found seven people sitting in chairs waiting for him. On the far left was a man in his mid-thirties with light brown hair. Next to him was a woman in her early thirties with short red hair. She could almost be an exact copy of the girl who had escaped except she had blue eyes instead of green. Beside her was a man with pale skin and black hair wearing glasses. Following him, there was a woman with short brown and two black eyes. Next to her was a muscular man with similar eyes and hair to the woman beside him. Next came the only child in the group, a ten year old African American boy. Finally, there was a woman with pale greenish skin, hazel eyes, and long, flowing black hair. What really made her stuck out was that she was wearing a black and green coat.

"Thank you all for coming" Finch said as he took his seat in front of the group. "You've all been chosen for a special assignment due to fields you all specialize in." He pointed to the man on the far left. "First we have James Possible, the top rocket scientist working at Middleton's space center".

"Uh, hello" James said nervously, not catching the smirk on the face of the woman next to him, who Finch then pointed at next.

"We then have Anne Believable, lead brain surgeon at Upperton General".

"Nice to meet all of you" she said with a wave before looking back at James who, this time, caught her smirk.

"Another professional we have with us is Drew Lipski, genetics expert" Finch continued.

The woman on the far right guffawed. "Expert? Yeah right!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Drew asked indignantly.

"I've heard about your experiments and why they never succeed" the woman commented "Seems that they have an allergic reaction to soda".

"I'm working on correcting that flaw!" Drew shouted defensively.

Clearing his throat, Finch walked over to the pair besides Drew.

"Here, we have Betty Erika Beth Leavit and her brother Sheldon, a pair of mercenaries".

Sheldon coughed. "I prefer to be called 'Gemini'".

"Oy" Betty shook her head. "He wants to be recognized by a different professional name so that no one can affiliate us".

"Well pardon me for wanting to stand out" 'Gemini' shot back "I feel I deserve some more respect considering I'm the older twin".

"BY FOUR MINUTES!" Betty shouted.

Before a twin scuffle could ensue, there was the yell of "ENOUGH!" from Finch, silencing the brother and sister before turning his attention to the young boy in the group.

"Here, we have a prodigy. Wade Load, the best computer genius in the country. While you are young, your computer skills will be necessary for this assignment".

"Well, thank you" Wade said "I gotta say, this is the first time I've ever been in a group before. I mostly work in my room. But I was told I needed to be in person for this".

"I will explain the nature of our mission in a few moments" Finch said before turning to the last member of the strike team.

"Finally, there's Sheila Gogh, a freelance detective who has solved innumerable cases with both her superb fighting skills and exceptional powers of deduction".

"You flatter me" Sheila said sarcastically "Now would you mind telling me why you dragged me all the way out here to Oregon?"

"Very well, on to business" Finch said before beginning his explanation "To start, I am Xanatos Finch. I am with S.I.L, also known as Seeking Intelligent Life. Our organization's purpose is a simple one: To find any evidence of extraterrestrial life beyond our world".

"So basically, you're one of those nutjob conspiracy groups that think 'the truth is out there'" Sheila said flatly while using air quotes.

Disregarding Sheila's comment, Finch continued. "In our efforts to stay ahead of our rival organization S.A.L.F or Search For Alien Life Forms, in April 2005, we started sending signals out into space to whoever might be listening." Picking up a remote, Finch switched on a giant computer screen off to the right. "We sent a full megabyte of information detailing schematics of human DNA, Milky Way charts, population of Earth, all helpful knowledge we've accumulated over the years, things like that." As Finch spoke, the information he was mentioning flashed on the screen before the group. "For years, we've sent out this message, hoping for a reply, but to no avail. Then, one year ago, we finally received a response from an unknown source of extraterrestrial life from beyond our universe".

The group before Finch was stunned.

"You actually received contact from intelligent life beyond our world?" James voiced the group's shock.

"I-I'm speechless" Anne muttered.

"That's unbelievable!" Betty cried, receiving a glare from her brother for beating him to it.

"Astounding" Wade commented.

"Whoa" was all Drew could say.

"You're kidding!" Sheila said with a dropped jaw "That actually happened?"

"Oh it happened, alright" Finch replied. "It took some decrypting but we discovered that the message turned out to contain data on advanced technical knowledge. All the new achievements in technology we have had since then are thanks to this".

"You mean all the new equipment we have at the space center is thanks to extraterrestrials?" James asked in surprise.

"And the hospital as well?" Anne added.

"Exactly" Finch nodded. "This showed us that we were obviously dealing with a friendly civilization. Three months later, we received another transmission. This one turned out to be information on how to synthesize a new DNA sequence along with instructions on how to merge it with ours. The technical data on the project is right here." and he pointed to a large computer printout on the desk. "Mr. Load here can no doubt confirm it".

"Wait a minute" Sheila said suspiciously. "Did you do what I think you did?"

Finch shrugged. "Can you blame us?" The computer screen then showed images detailing an experiment. "We collected the DNA of the smartest and most physically perfect humans in the country and combined them together with the DNA sequence we were sent. The hybrid DNA was then injected into three eggs. Two of them didn't survive. The other we let grow".

The screen then showed an embryo in a Petri dish with a codeword underneath: K1M.

"That's it codename" Finch explained. "Kim".

The screen then showed an image of the embryo beginning to multiply.

"That's after an hour" Finch explained.

The screen then showed a fetus.

"Twelve hours" Finch narrated.

The image then showed the embryo more developed.

"A day and a half" Finch said.

"No way" Wade whispered.

"What an amazing growth rate" Anne said in astonishment.

"In all my years studying genetics, I've never seen anything like this" Drew said with wide eyes.

The image then showed a child that was developing.

"That's about a week" Finch said.

Sheila focused on the screen and realized something about the fetus.

"It's a girl?" she asked Finch.

"We chose to make it female to make it more docile and controllable" Finch explained.

"More docile and controllable?" James asked with a hollow laugh while the females in the group looked at Finch offended. "You obviously don't know a lot of about women".

Coughing, Finch continued. "Two weeks after that, Kim was born".

The image then showed an image of a newborn girl with auburn hair and green eyes inside a clear room with glass walls.

"You kept her contained?" James inquired.

"We thought it would be safer to keep her isolated" Finch explained.

"More like as a prisoner" Anne said indignantly.

Ignoring the subject that Anne was bringing up, Finch continued. "Her reflexes and motor skills developed at a remarkable rate, along with her intelligence." The image then showed a girl who appeared to be five months old toddling. "When she was a week old, she had already reached the age of one and had begun to speak." The screen showed a one year old girl drawing exceptionally well for her age. "Within a month after her birth, she had reached four years old, and was reading at a third grade level." It then showed Kim reading a child's book for ages seven and up.

"However" Finch continued slowly. "We started to get more cautious around her as she continued to grow at a phenomenal rate". The screen then showed the four year old girl sleeping. "This is her a few days after she turned four. Watch." Focusing on the girl on the screen, the group was shocked when she suddenly violently twitched and let out a terrible sound they never heard before.

"Wha-What was that?!" Drew cried in shock.

"Sounded like she was screaming" James commented.

"Her eyes were fluttering" Sheila pointed out "She was still asleep when it happened".

"It looked like she was having a nightmare" Betty said slowly.

"Like something in her subconscious was surfacing" Gemini added.

"And caused an anxiety reaction" Anne surmised.

"I'm definitely feeling anxious" Wade said nervously.

"Unfortunately, after that episode, we felt the same way" Finch said. "We decided to have the experiment terminated and go back to formula to figure out what exactly we're dealing with".

"Uh, what do you mean, 'terminate the experiment'?" Gemini inquired.

Instead of answering, Finch showed the footage of Kim inside a glass dome as yellow gas began pouring in, crying desperately as it engulfed her.

"You monoxided her?!" Betty yelled in shock.

"It was the decision we felt was for the best" Finch said coldly.

"I can't believe you went and killed that little girl" Anne said in anger and disgust.

Finch raised an eyebrow. "Who says we did?"

The screen then showed Kim breaking out of the gas chamber and escaping the facility.

"Dang" Sheila said in surprise at the sight of the little girl taking down an entire group of soldiers.

"That girl's a savage!" Drew cried as he watched the display in fear.

"After escaping the facility" Finch went on "We tried to recapture her but she managed to get away from us and disappear into the countryside".

"Has anyone been killed?" Wade asked.

"We're not sure yet" Finch replied. "However, we feel it'll only be a matter of time".

"Yeah, well, she's definitely got an aggressive side to her" Sheila said "You can tell by her eyes". She then shook her head in astonishment. "I can't believe you guys were actually foolish enough to trust a signal from outer space. Just because somebody says 'We come in peace' doesn't mean they're telling the truth".

"Well, chalk it up to experience" Finch said without a hint of emotion "I take it you're starting to figure out why you and the others were called here?"

"If I had to guess" Sheila started. "You basically want us to find the Bride of Frankenstein and kill it, right?"

"Blunt and to the point, aren't you?" Finch said evenly.

"Wait" Anne said slowly. "You don't want us to bring her back alive so she can be studied?"

"Indeed" James added "The chance to study an alien life form doesn't come often".

"Forget about it, you two" Sheila shook her head "If they wanted her alive, they wouldn't have tried to gas her".

"Well, now that the briefing is over" Finch said, cutting off Anne before she could retort "The first order of business is locating our runaway creation. We have reason to believe she hopped a train that went by around her escape. My men are currently in the process of tracking it".

"Sir!" One of Finch's men came in "We've found the train! It's just outside Downingtown, Pennsylvania".

"Okay, people" Finch said as he got up from his seat. "You heard the man. We've got to move".

"Have to say, I sort of feel sorry for the kid" Sheila said as the group left the room. "I mean, the day I can't beat a girl like her is the day I become a supervillain".

Finch stopped and turned to look Sheila in the eye with a face of grim seriousness. "Trust me. Even as a supervillain, you wouldn't be more dangerous than her".

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

 **A/N: As you may have realized from this chapter, the franchise this story is based on is '** _ **Species**_ **'. I'd like to give congratulations to those who had already figured out that one, especially Stormchaser90. I'm surprised a lot of people didn't figure it out from the title of the story. For a long time, I've felt that Kim would fit the role of Sil perfectly, because not only she is a strong, independent woman, but she's also smokin' hot! Now I finally decided to write the story. The real question is, am I making alien-KP an antagonist like Sil, or will I pull a twist on something? If you want to know, keep reading.**


	3. Mutation

**A/N: The reason this chapter is out so much quicker this time is because I was already working on the big parts of it while writing the second chapter. You all better be ready, because this chapter is when the story starts to deviate from the movie. Just to let everyone know, the next chapter of '** _ **It's Playtime!**_ **' will be up as soon as I can. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **I.**

A heavily armored truck made its way down the dark road, backed up by a convoy of military vehicles ranging from jeeps, trucks, and tanks.

In the cabin of the lead truck sat two middle aged men. At the wheel was a middle aged man with a lazy eye, dressed as a five star general complete with a marsh helmet. Beside him was a bearded man with a moustache and glasses, dressed in a business suit. Looking towards the general, the suited man noticed him looking uneasy.

"You act like you've never done this before" he quipped.

"Not at a maximum extent, Lawton" the general replied gruffly. "I've got enough security on this trip to protect the President. Makes me worried just how dangerous this transport is".

"You don't have to worry, General Cliffer" Lawton stated. "It hasn't shown any menacing traits in weeks".

"Then what's the point of the convoy?" General Cliffer inquired.

"Precaution" Lawton replied. "We don't want to take any chances of it going berserk while being transported. We still don't fully understand what we're dealing with here".

"Then why exactly are we going through this transport?" the general demanded.

Lawtown sighed. "Because the government wants to see the progress we've made with our research. This thing could be the key to creating a whole army of super soldiers for the United States".

"You know, Simon" Cliffer began "Don't you think we should be referring to 'it' as _him_?"

"Whatever you want" Simon Lawton scoffed with indifference "As far as I'm concerned, this thing is just a science experiment".

The convoy soon arrived at a large gate. Seeing Lawton in the cab, the guard opened the gate and allowed them to pass. The convoy followed the road as it led up to a large complex. Hundreds of overhead searchlights were shining down on the front outside, completely illuminating the entrance. At the same time, thousands of guards stood armed to the teeth as Lawton's truck came to a stop in front of the building.

As Lawton and General Cliffer exited the truck, the lead soldier, Captain Cadbury, walked up to them before saluting.

"Is everything ready?" Lawton demanded as Cliffer gave Cadbury the 'at ease' gesture.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Lawton" the lead guard nodded. "The package is ready to be delivered".

"Good" Lawton nodded. "Bring it out. But do it carefully. We can't afford to disturb it".

"Yes Sir" Cadbury nodded before motioning to a bunch of guards.

Without a word, the group hurried into the complex.

"Everyone be at the ready!" Captain Cadbury yelled. At his command, the soldiers immediately primed their weapons and aimed towards the entrance. On top of the front walls, dozens of snipers were raising their rifles to their eyes. At the same time, Cadbury took his place in front of the double doors.

A few moments later, the transport team slowly came out hauling a large metal crate big enough to hold a tiger. With Cadbury in front, the box was carefully carried to the truck, the surrounding guards having their weapons aimed at it at all times.

As the transport team brought the crate to the back of the truck, General Cliffer lowered the truck's ramp to the ground. Carrying the box, four of the guards stepped onto the ramp before it was raised. After the ramp reached its height, the guards hauled the container into the truck's cargo hold. Once it was in place, two of the guards secured large bolted iron straps to the top of the crate while the other two locked it down to the floor with heavy chains. After thoroughly checking to make sure the crate wouldn't budge an inch, the loading team exited the back of the truck and closed the bolted double doors.

"There" Captain Cadbury said to General Cliffer and Lawton. "You're good to go. That thing is locked down tighter than Fort Knox. Your test subject would have to be unstoppable to get out of there".

"Let's hope you're right" Lawton said curtly. With a nod, he and Cliffer returned to the cab of the truck.

"I feel like I'm delivering the Ark of the Covenant here" Cliffer muttered as he got back behind the wheel.

Cliffer's truck then pulled away from the complex and back towards the main gate, the convoy of military vehicles following. Passing through the gate, the escort team carrying its mystery cargo returned to the main road and began its trek.

"So is our little friend back there really that important for your work?" the general couldn't help but ask.

"Indeed" Lawton responded. "I believe it to be a source of more knowledge than we can possibly imagine".

"I don't know" Cliffer quipped "I have quite the imagination".

"Look, just make sure this is delivered to the Pentagon in one piece" Simon said with a sigh. "If anything were to happen to it, not only would it set our work back by decades, but without proof of what we've achieved, we can kiss our funding goodbye".

"Well, we've got a long way to go from here in Utah to Washington" Cliffer said before looking back to the wall leading to the cargo bay. "Still, I don't think he's going anywhere".

At that moment, however, the truck began violent shaking as it swerved right and left along the road.

"What's going on?!" Cliffer cried in shock.

"It's breaking loose!" Lawton shouted.

General Cliffer tried to keep the truck sturdy, but the shaking continued to grow stronger to the point that the truck was tilting right and left. Because the truck was moving all over the road, the rest of the convoy couldn't pull up and help. Eventually the general lost control of the truck as it lurched to the side and tipped over.

However, the truck didn't stop, its momentum causing it to keep moving, sparks being thrown upward by its frame. The friction caused the truck to rotate, resulting in it skidding horizontally before it reached a sharp turn, smashing through the rail guard and spun down an incline.

With Lawton and General Cliffer holding on for dear life, the truck rolled, flipped, and tumbled its way down the side of the hill, getting smashed and banged up as it did. Rattling and thumping, the truck eventually came to a stop at the bottom, now a total wreck.

Fortunately, Lawton and Cliffer survived the crash, bloodied and bruised, but still breathing. The two managed to crawl out of the wreckage just as the soldiers from the convoy arrived.

"Are you alright, Sir?" One of the soldiers asked the general.

"I'm fine" Cliffer gasped before turning to Simon. "How about you, Lawton?"

Lawton said nothing, instead brushing himself off before examining the truck to see if the back could be salvaged. Despite the banging it took, the trailer seemed to have held together. Lawton was just about to call for the soldiers to arrange for it to be loaded onto one of the spare vehicles when he saw something that made his blood run cold. For there, in the truck's side (or rather, its roof), a large hole had been torn open, from the _inside_.

"It's escaped!" he shouted to the soldiers. "Sound the alarm! We have to find it!"

With a siren blaring, the convoy forces began dispersing into the woods, their flashlights and searchlights scanning over whatever they came across during their search. Despite the soldiers' best efforts, however, their objective couldn't be found.

As the military forces continued their hunt, a platoon happened to pass under a large tree. As they did, one of the soldiers, Private Belgium, stopped suddenly while the others moved on. The soldier looked to the tree on his right, a shiver going down his spine the whole time, as if he was being watched. Nervously, he shined his light into the shadows beyond the tree. However, the illumination didn't show anything hiding in the dark, just vast underbrush.

That was strange. Apparently, his nerves were playing tricks on him. And yet, he still felt like something was up in the tree.

"What's the word, soldier?" General Cliffer called out, cutting off Belgium's train of thought before he could give the tree a closer inspection.

"No sign of him in this area, Sir!" The soldier relayed.

"Fan out, men!" Cliffer cried. "He couldn't have gotten far!"

With that, the soldiers went in different directions to extend their search. As they did, however, the sound of heavy, shallow breathing could be faintly heard coming from the branches of the trees. Once the last of the soldiers were long gone, the sound of feet landing on the ground was heard. A figure then began to fade into view. From out of the shadows stepped a blond thirteen year old boy dressed in rags, his chocolate brown eyes nervously scanning the surroundings to make sure he was alone.

Once he was confident that he was the only one around, he began to survey the woods again. Eventually, the cherubic face spotted a nearby fenced in airport. Hoping he wouldn't be spotted, he dashed in its direction. Reaching the fence, the boy began to scale it, not apparently bothered by the barbs sticking out of it. In a matter of moments, he reached the top and leaped over into the airfield. Gasping for breath, he looked around the area and immediately noticed an airplane at the runway, charging up for takeoff. In a flash, he began running towards it like a marathon athlete.

Just then, the airplane started moving down the runway, with the boy chasing after it. When the airplane began picking up speed, the boy began running faster as well, going at astounding speed. In fact, he was actually catching up with the plane. Just as the wheels were lifting off the ground, the boy leaped up with amazing reflexes and grabbed a hold of the landing gear, being pulled into its compartment with it. The plane rose higher and higher into the air and soon was a blip in the night sky until it eventually disappeared behind a cloud, taking its unknown stowaway with it.

 **II.**

The door to the boxcar slid open, allowing Finch and the strike team to climb aboard and search the interior.

"She doesn't seem to be here" Gemini commented.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean she wasn't here" Sheila said as she pointed to the wall. Sure enough, there was the body of the hobo Kim had encountered.

"Oh my" Anne gasped as she held her hands over her mouth.

"Get that body down to the lab and inspect it for fibers" Finch instructed his men "There may be traces of her DNA on him".

"Hard to believe that a little girl could do this" James said in surprise "How do you suppose it happened?"

"Well, since he's not bleeding, she obviously didn't rip and tear into him" Sheila said as she looked over the body "From the looks of it, she just threw him into the wall".

"My word" Drew exclaimed with wide eyes "Her alien genetics must give her strength beyond human comprehension".

"But why?" Wade asked curiously "Why would she go and kill this guy?"

"Some of these sleazeballs like to prey on little girls" Sheila said with disgust "Obviously, this pervert tried to have his way with her. Unfortunately, he picked the wrong girl this time".

"So she only killed in self defense" Gemini clarified.

"For now" Finch said coldly "But who knows when she'll start to kill for pleasure? Wade, see if you can find the route this train took. With any luck, we'll find out where she's gone".

"I'm on it" Wade said as he pulled out a handheld computer.

"Impressive" James complimented the device.

"Thanks" Wade replied. "Built it myself. It has all the features of a laptop, Red-Laser player, and smartphone".

"Well, hopefully your gizmo can find where our runaway four year old has gone" Betty said.

"Uh, that may be a little difficult" Sheila called out as she continued searching the boxcar.

The group turned to her and saw her holding up the torn remains of a toddler dress.

"How the heck did that happen?" Betty inquired as she got a closer look "I thought she would've got the guy off her before he tried to tear off her clothes".

"She did" Sheila said as she looked over the torn garment in her hands "These tears weren't caused by fingers. They appear to be ripped at the seams like pants when a guy bends over".

"She had a growth spurt" Ann said with realization "She must've bypassed the remainder of her childhood years and went straight to being a preteen".

"Gives new meaning to the phrase 'They grow up so fast'" James commented.

"Well, that explains why this guy here is half naked" Drew said as he looked over the hobo's body "She must've taken his clothes to replace that dress".

"Well then this just got more complicated" Finch groaned with a hand on his forehead "We were searching for a four year old toddler, not a teenager. She could've gotten past any search teams we've sent".

"And since we don't know what she looks like now" Betty added with a finger to her chin "We have no idea where to look for her when we pick up her trail".

"Wade, how is that search going?" Gemini asked.

"It's taking a while" the boy replied as he typed on his device "This train made quite a few stops from the place she jumped onboard to here".

"Then we'll have to search them one at a time" Finch said with determination "Where's the first stop?"

 **III.**

In her train compartment, the girl, Kim, was going through the bag she had obtained at the train station before boarding the train. Pulling out a miniature electronic portable television, she set it on the table. Eyeing it curiously, she opened the lid. Looking at the screen and the buttons below it, she pushed one of the buttons, turning it on.

" _And in local news_ " A newscaster was saying as a screen showing a overflowed city behind her appeared " _The effects of the flood in Florida still plague the state. The governor has declared…"_

Unable to stand seeing the devastation, Kim pushed a button and switched the channel to a trio of men, one with curly hair, one bald, and one with a crew cut bopping and slapping each other, causing her to giggle. Flipping the channel again, she ended up on a football game during a halftime show.

" _And here come the famous Dallas cheerleaders_ " the announcer was saying as a group of women dressed in revealing outfits ran onto the field holding pompoms before they started dancing.

Intrigued by the moves, Kim got up out of her seat and started to imitate the moves in the middle of her compartment. She had some difficulty at first, but within five minutes, she was mimicking the routine perfectly, ending it with an even better version of the finishing flip and spin. Just then, her stomach started to rumble, still having not eaten anything since she escaped the lab.

Exiting her cabin with her new bag, she began navigating the train and eventually found her way into the kitchen. Searching for anything that might be useful, Kim grabbed a brush, a rag, and a sponge before stuffing all the food she could into her bag. Hearing somebody coming, she quickly hid behind the refrigerator and watched a conductor pour a cup of coffee. After waiting until he was gone, Kim came out of her hiding place, opened the refrigerator, reached in and grabbed a loaf of bread before leaving the kitchen.

Returning to her cabin, she pulled out an orange before biting into it, peel and all, before chewing. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. Quickly she hid the orange as a robust black woman came in.

"Tickets, please" she asked.

Not knowing what she was talking about, Kim looked through her pockets, trying to find what she was being asked for.

"Oh, you're traveling by yourself, Sweetie?" the conductor asked nicely.

Too nervous to say anything, Kim just looked to the woman who had the name Amy Barre on her tag and just nodded.

"Oh, are you shy?" the conductor inquired.

Looking away, Kim nodded again.

"So, are you thirteen?"

Once more, Kim nodded.

"Somebody going to meet you in Las Angeles? The conductor continued to ask.

Not knowing where that was, but didn't want to get in trouble, Kim just looked to the conductor and nodded.

"Well, we'll just say you're eleven and you'll have to pay half fare" The conductor said kindly "That'll just be three dollars".

Smiling at the woman's kindness, Kim reached into her bag, and making sure not to let the conductor see the food she took, pulled a dollar bill with a five on it and handed it to her.

"Here's your two dollars change" the conductor said as she gave the bills to Kim and with a smile as she left, she said "Enjoy your trip".

Once the conductor was gone, Kim fell backwards in relief before returning to eating her orange.

 **IV.**

A panel in the floor of the plane's cargo bay slowly lifted up. A pair of brown eyes peered through the crack. After a few moments, the panel lifted up all the way, allowing the blond haired boy to climb out of the compartment.

Looking around the vast hold, the boy saw that he was the only one in there. Deciding to explore his hiding place, the boy wandered through the labyrinth comprised of luggage. Reaching an end, he found himself in front of a row of cages. Looking inside, he saw the cages held a wild array of animals: rabbits, dogs, turtles, cats, otters, and pigs. Upon noticing the boy, the animals approached the front of their cages and looked at him in a friendly manner. Smiling, the boy waved to the animals, when he noticed that one of the animals wasn't looking at him.

Turning to the remaining cage, he saw a cranky looking, sneering, bad tempered chimp. Trying to be compassionate, the boy reached out to pet the chimp, but his hand was only a foot away before the chimp started hooting and hollering like mad, furiously shaking his entire cage. Looking at the boy viciously, the chimp grasped the bars of his cage with his hands and feet and gave the boy an angry growl. Eyes wide, the boy slowly backed away from the chimp's cage. Waving good bye to the rest of the animals, the boy quickly dashed away to get as far away from the chimp as possible.

Arriving back at the spot where he snuck in, the boy decided to set up a place to sit. Spying a nearby suitcase, he pulled it off the rack and opened it, checking the insides for anything that he could use. Just then, a faint aroma caught his nose causing him to look up to see a hatch above him. Climbing up the ladder and out of the hold, the boy found himself in the stewardess area, where the flight attendants were preparing the in-flight meals for the passenger.

Licking his lips, the boy ducked down to wait until the coast was clear for him to get some food. As he waited, he heard the voice of the pilot.

" _Passengers, at this time, we will be serving our in-flight meal. Today's special is an all-Mexican meal menu_ ".

Soon the attendants were loading their carts with food and going out into the passenger's area. As soon as they were gone, the hungry boy immediately jumped out into the open. Looking over the small kitchen, the boy eyed the food curiously. Seeing a pot of ground beef, the boy grabbed a bit from the bowl and ate it.

The moment the beef touched his tongue, a look of wonder appeared in the boy's eyes as his mouth broke out into a wide smile. Making sure no was coming, the boy quickly grabbed a plate and loaded it up with a bit of everything: ground beef, cheese, nachos, burritos, tortillas, and, after looking through the fridge, took a six pack of soda.

Before anyone noticed, the boy had snuck back into his hiding place.

 **V.**

It was dark, the sun had set half an hour ago, and a storm was coming in as the train continued on its way.

In her compartment, where empty bags and containers completely littered the table, Kim was finishing up the rather large dinner she was having, a carton of yogurt for dessert, which she ate with her fingers, while watching a cartoon on the portable television.

Having had enough, Kim sat back in her seat. Noticing how sticky her fingers were from the food and feeling her face to find it was also messy, Kim decided to wash off and went into the in-room lavatory.

She was in the process of turning on the sink's faucet when she turned to her side and noticed a curtain. Her curiosity peaked; she pulled the curtain back, revealing a built-in shower. After realizing what it was, Kim decided that a shower would be better than simply washing her hands and face.

Shedding the clothes she had been wearing for over three days and letting her hair out of her ponytail, Kim stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water. Picking up a bar soap, she began to evenly lather herself all over, making sure to get everything, from her face to her legs, and even her belly and chest. Her long loose hair looked slicked and sleek as she slowly turned to make sure the water got her entire body. With the wondrous feeling of the warm water gently falling on her skin and the steam rising up around her, Kim felt serene and relaxed, without a care in the world.

Suddenly, a strange sensation developed in her lower abdomen. Dropping the soap to the floor, Kim felt between her legs as a warm fluid washed over her fingers. Bringing her hand back up, her eyes widened when she realized that it was drenched in blood.

Letting out an ear piercing, glass shattering shriek, a freaked out Kim lost her footing and slipped backwards on the wet surface. Trying to keep her balance, she grabbed the shower curtain to hold her up, but ended up pulling it completely off its rod. Blood flowing down the tub's drain, she frantically climbed out of the shower.

Crying, gasping, and whimpering, she stumbled out of the bathroom and fell to the floor on all fours, not knowing what was happening to her. Suddenly, a painful feeling shot through her entire body, one greater than she ever experienced before.

 **VI.**

In the cargo hold of the plane, the blond haired boy was enjoying his Mexican feast. Thunder and lightning was raging outside as the plane flew through a storm.

The boy had just finished up his meal with a taco containing nachos, an intriguing idea that came to him, and was settling to sleep on his makeshift bed.

As soon as his head touched the suitcase, he was asleep. He was in the middle of darkness. Looking around to see where he was, he spotted a quartet of vicious blood red eyes staring at him in the darkness. Fear gripping him, he quickly ran as fast as he could, but found that the eyes were not just pursuing him, but getting closer to him no matter how fast he ran.

Suddenly, he found himself unable to run anymore, as if a giant invisible wall was blocking his way. Turning back, he saw a large, bulky, black silhouette appear from the from the shadows, the crimson eyes it had starring at him wickedly. The creature continued to come towards him, raising its large muscular arms and reached towards him with long and razor pointed fingers. As the creature was right in front of him he saw a terrifying mouth open to reveal glistening fangs dripping with saliva before lunging at him.

With a jolt, the boy shot up with a yelp. Looking around, he saw he was still in the cargo hold. With a sigh of relief, he was about to go back to sleep…when suddenly his head started pounded, giving him the mother of all migraines.

The boy held his head with both hands, hoping the headache would subside, but it continued, and even intensified. It felt like his brain was tearing in two.

Opening his eyes for a moment, he chanced to look down and saw bits of nail falling to the ground. With wide eyes, he looked at his hands. To his horror, his finger nails were starting to break off. Before he could even scream in fright, he began notices flakes floating to the ground around him. Checking his arm, he was terrified to see that pieces of his skin were peeling off.

Scared beyond anything, the boy continued looking over his body to understand why all this was happening.

Suddenly, he felt pain beyond imagination strike his every nerve all the way to his core and let out an unearthly, monstrous shriek that sounded mingled with a roar.

 **VII.**

The girl screamed in pain and terror as she dug her fingernails into the floor of the cabin, leaving a deep cut. The lightning illuminated the girl as her skin faded in and out, revealing her bones, which seemed to be in the process of altering themselves, becoming denser.

 **VIII.**

As the boy continued making otherworldly sounds and held his arms in terror, wind came out of nowhere, filling the entire cargo hold and circled around him, creating a miniature tornado.

 **IX.**

The girl's screams were now mindless and animal-like as her fingers seemed to be growing longer, her body developing curves, her hair lengthening, and spikes were growing out of her back. Soon the cries coming from the cabin changed from a child's screams to sounding like the screech of a banshee.

 **X.**

A red hue filled the entire cargo area as an unseen force lifted the roaring boy up a good ten feet into the air. Animalistic roars, shrieks, and screeches came from every direction as the boy's eyes began glowing blue before his entire body was enveloped in a bright flash of light.

As the plane flew on through the storm, none of the passengers were aware of the mysterious glowing light emitting from the cargo hold.

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I bet this chapter threw you all for a loop, didn't it? Bet you have no idea where I'm going with this plot now. Well, that's exactly what I wanted. Let me tell you, work on this chapter was quite interesting. For one thing, the name Simon Lawton was hard to come up with. I eventually decided to base it on the name of Susan McAlister from '** _ **Deep Blue Sea**_ **', who fans of the film despised because of what her actions caused. Also, for those who didn't catch on, the beginning scene of this chapter is a cross between the opening scenes of** _ **Halloween**_ **and** _ **Jurassic Park**_ **. They seemed like the best ways to introduce my little twist in this story. Furthermore, savvy people may recognize a cross between two iconic shower scenes towards the end of this chapter. For a bonus question, how many people can guess what iconic characters the general, the soldiers, and the conductor were named after? Original, those four were going to be nameless, but I kept gaining inspiration from iconic horror and science fiction films. Perhaps there will be more shout outs in the next chapter. Of course, what I bet is still on your minds is 'Where exactly is he taking this story?'. If you want to know, I'll give you a hint….Keep reading!**


	4. Hunt

**A/N: My apologies for taking so long with this update, but I had other projects on my mind. But since '** _ **So The Drama**_ **' premiered eleven years ago today, I decided to get this chapter out for the occasion. Please note there are a few scenes here and there that may require some of you to take long cold showers after reading. You've been warned! XD Btw, I have to comment on something I find amusing. A few months ago, I saw an episode of '** _ **American Dad**_ **' where Stan had Roger sent to a prison in China that had** _ **extremely**_ **tight security, only for Roger to escape, without it being shown how. I find this funny because of the scene I had done in the last chapter involving Ron's transport and all the security precautions he somehow managed to break out of. Funny how things like that turn out, huh? Also, I'd like to make a special shout out to a guest called Omega who made an interesting analogy. It seems that not only does the name of this story fit because it's about hybrid creatures and it's a homage to the name ' _Species_ ', but the story itself is a 'hybrid' of various horror and science fiction movies. Never really thought of it that way before. Nice way to look at it, Omega. Also, special thanks to Hotrod2001 for making the cover image for the story! Well, enough gabbing. Enjoy the fruits of my labors!**

* * *

 **I.**

"Alright, thank you for your time" Finch said to the station conductor before the strike group started walking away.

"Well Finch" Sheila groaned "That's five stations we've searched so far and still have no clue as to where your runaway experiment has gone".

"Then we'll continue to search the remaining stops until we find her" Finch said bluntly before turning to the boy genius in the group "Wade, where's that next station?"

"Give me a minute and I'll check" Wade said before pulling out his handheld computer.

"While you're at it, do an online scan for any mention of odd occurrences in the country" Finch said "We might be able to find a lead".

"Are we certain that she went down this route?" James asked.

"The DNA analysis on the body we found in the boxcar confirms she was there" Finch said sharply "So it's a safe bet she went along this railway to some point. I've given my men an update on her growth and they know to be on the lookout for a teenager with red hair and green eyes".

"She probably has her hair in a ponytail since we found only one of her pigtail scrunches in the box car" Sheila added.

"I doubt that matters" Finch said "They have orders to report sightings of _any_ girl with that description. With the dragnet we've set up, it's only a matter of time" he then turned back to the computer expert in the group "Wade, what the word on that search?"

"Still looking, but there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary mentioned online" Wade said as he scanned through various sites before stopping "Wait, here's something interesting".

"What is it?" Finch inquired.

"It's a police memo from a train station about a woman reporting a stolen bag".

"Where is this station?" Finch asked with determination.

 **II.**

As the train pulled into its final destination, a voice over a PA spoke " _Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Las Angeles, California. At this time, we request that all passengers please disembark"._

As the passengers came off the train, one of them had a strange air about them.

From out of the door of the train stepped a woman in her early twenties. She had beautiful sparkling emerald green eyes and magnificent long and flowing silky auburn hair that reached her waist. Her face was cherubically round with pleasing cheeks. Her luxurious jaw line led to full lips that had just the right amount of thickness to them. She had a voluptuous yet athletic body with an ample bosom, well toned and developed arms and legs, a smooth midriff, and a well formed backside.

All in all, she could be very well mistaken for a bikini model.

On Kim's arm were the two bags she had acquired when she was still a child. Following her metamorphosis, the clothes she had been wearing as a teenager would no longer fit her and was forced to search her bags for replacements. Luckily she had found something tasteful to wear. She was now wearing a flattering sleeveless blue tank top with a square neckline, a formfitting silver skirt, and a pair of green high heeled sandals.

Upon stepped down onto the ground, Kim looked around her new surroundings with utter fascination as she followed the crowd of people coming off the train. While walking through the halls of the train station, she caught sight of a happy family waiting in line for a train: a husband and wife with their two sons and a daughter. Her gaze remained on the family until she couldn't look back at them anymore. She then found herself in the main hall of the train station. Spotting people walking out the door, Kim followed them and was immediately out into city.

As she walked down the street, she saw a man and woman, both smiling blissfully, walk past her, hand in hand. She couldn't help but look at the pair with awe. Continuing on, she saw a man and a woman on a bench, the man on one knee and presenting the woman with a ring in a box, followed by her happily screaming "YES!". Looking up ahead, she saw a car pull up, its back bumper tied with cans and the words 'Just Married' written on the back window. The driver side opened and a man in a tuxedo walked around, opened the passenger side and scooped up a woman in a white dress into his arms while kissing her before carrying her into a nearby hotel.

Kim was so distracted by the sight of the newlyweds that she didn't know a car was coming as she crossed the street, until it stopped suddenly with a screech of its tires before its horn honked at her, startling her.

"Hey!" A shrill brunette shrieked at her from the driver seat "Watch where you're going, you bimbo!"

With that, the brunette unceremoniously and rudely backed up and drove around Kim. As the car disappeared down the road, Kim's eyes flared murderously as they briefly glowed an acid green.

 **III.**

The plane landed at the airport before coming to a complete stop. Following the plane's landing, a stepladder was brought up to plane's door, allowing the passengers to get off.

Among them was a certain young male.

He had a head shaped like a tow, with a mop of unruly straw colored hair on top with three hairs sticking up in a cowlick, chocolate brown eyes, and ears twice as big as average. He was tall and lanky, with hands three times bigger than normal. He was wearing a red hockey shirt, black jersey, brown baggy pants and a pair of sneakers, courtesy of the suitcase he had found in the cargo hold. Despite his scrawny appearance, the baggy clothes he was wearing hid the fact that he actual had the body of a superb bodybuilder, with six pack abs and a washboard stomach.

The boy looked carefully looked around the outside of the door before descending to the ground and walking towards the gate's exit, leaving the airport and finding himself in a large city. Looking around with curiosity, the male eventually turned to the left and made his way into this unfamiliar territory.

As he walked down the street, he spun his head in every direction, taking in every inch of his new surroundings, unintentionally bumping into a few people as he observed the sights. Facing forward, the male continued onward, passing by an alleyway between two buildings.

"Hey, you! Wimpy!" Came a voice, causing the boy to turn his head.

From out of the alley stepped a trio of gangsters. One had a freaky looking purple Mohawk for a hairdo, and the other was wearing a ridiculous amount of disgusting make-up and wielding a bike chain as a weapon. The third, the one had spoken, obviously the leader, was a large, burly looking thug. He was wearing a dirty-looking red bandana on his head, a torn orange vest, and worn-out green hightops. He was also wearing a tacky chain around his neck, spiked bands around his wrists and an ugly looking black ring on his left ear. The only thing tasteful he was wearing was a gold ring with small emeralds decorated around the band on his pinkie.

"Looks like we've got a fool here that doesn't know his place, Boys" the leader taunted as he circled the male.

"Yeah," the one with the Mohawk said "Don't you know that you've got to pay a toll in order to come through here?"

The one with the chain smirked. "Of course, he doesn't know better. He's a buffoon. I say we teach him to know better."

"You heard my boy" the leader said with a sneer as he got in the male's face "Fork over twenty big ones or you'll have to pay the fine."

The male looked at the trio before him with odd fascination before answering "I'm sorry, but I don't have any money on me."

"Oh" the gang leader said sarcastically "You hear that, Boys? The loser doesn't have any cash."

"Well" the guy with the Mohawk said as he cracked his knuckles "That's too bad…for him."

"Yeah" the other one said as she pulled his chain taunt "Now we're going to have to throw down."

The male regarded the gangsters with contempt before speaking "Sorry, but I'm not interesting in fighting you. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Pushing past the trio, he was about to continue on his way when a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around, finding himself face to face with the gang leader.

"Not so fast" he said "When we say there's going to be a rumble, there's going to be a rumble."

"Yeah" the one with the Mohawk said with a grin "No one is allowed to walk away from us when we say we're going to pummel them to a pulp".

"Look, I told you I don't want to do this" the male said reluctantly "It would be a waste of my time fighting the likes of you".

"Oh no" the gang leader snarled "A wimp like you did not just diss us _and_ try to walk away! Now you've _really_ asked for it!"

Without another word, the lead gangster pulled his fist back as far as he could and let it fly straight at the male's face. Just when it was milli-inches from its target, it was stopped, much to shock of the three gangsters.

The male had caught the gangster's hand and held it between his thumb, index finger, and middle finger.

"Hey! What are you playing at?!" the gangster cried "Let go!" he tried to pull his hand free, but it felt like it was in steel-like vice.

"It seems I have no choice but to deal with an unworthy lot like you after all" the male said with fierce determination. So saying, the male squeezed his fingers holding the gangster's knuckle. There was a sickeningly crushing sound as the gangster felt unimaginable pain and let out a terrible, blood-curdling howl. It felt like every bone in his hand was completely shattered to dust. The boy then released his grip and threw the hand aside, leaving it to limp as if it was now useless.

"Why you!" the Mohawked gangster yelled as he pulled out a large piece of wood before bringing down over the male's head.

Before the board could make contact, the male splintered it with a karate chop before picking the guy up and hurling him into a trash can.

The third guy then charged at him, swinging his chain before letting it fly at the male. The male caught the chain effortlessly and with fluid swiftness, flung the guy by the chain into the wall, knocking him out.

Turning around, the male saw the lead gangster charge at him with a brass knuckle on his remaining hand. As the leader threw his hand outward, the male held out his palm. The brass knuckle shattered against the male's hand before he grabbed the gangster by the wrist and flipped him into the air and crashing to the ground.

"Don't kill me!" the gangster cried as he backed away from the man looming over him in fear "P-Please don't kill me!"

With a look of deadly seriousness, the male reached down towards his fallen enemy, grabbed his hand…and plucked the emerald ring from his pinkie.

"You don't deserve this" the male said in disgust as he held the ring in his fingers above the gangster "I claim it as my prize". With that, he pocketed the jewelry before resuming his trek down the sidewalk.

After the male departed, the gangster was left staring off into space with wide eyes at what had just transpired before spinning his head around at his two dispatched men, indicating that it actually happened. Overwhelmed by the panic brought on by the ordeal, he promptly fainted dead away.

 **IV.**

"Okay" Sheila said as she walked out of the rest stop "The cashier inside confirms she saw a teenage girl with auburn hair and green eyes, but doesn't know where she went."

"A number of trains have left this station between now and when the train carrying our runaway got here" Betty said as she and Gemini looked over the train schedule on the wall. "She could've gone anywhere by now."

"I'll start cross-referencing the destinations with any other strange occurrences" Wade said as he worked his handheld computer.

"What about the possibility that she went into town?" Drew asked.

"Our men have been searching the town for the past three hours since we got that tip" Finch said "If they had seen her, they would've called it in."

"Meaning she's nowhere here" Anne added.

"So where do we look for a lead?" James asked.

"Well, if Kimmie was the one who took that bag, she's got the woman's cash and credit cards on her" Sheila explained "So we might be able to track her if she uses them."

"Actually, we may not need that" Wade said as he looked up to the team "I just got word of a report of a girl missing from a train not too far from here."

The group looked to one another knowingly before Finch spoke up.

"Did it give the name of the town?"

 **V.**

Across the country, soldiers were searching the landscape far and wide. Eventually, a familiar man approached one of the leaders of the search.

"What's the word, soldier?" Simon Lawton demanded.

"No sign of R0NMMP" the soldier replied "We are thoroughly scouring the lands beyond his escape zone".

"Expand the search perimeter" Lawton said "It's imperative that we find that thing at once. The fate of our laboratory depends on it. And remember, we need it alive".

"Yes, Mr. Lawton" the soldier said before walking off.

"Grrr" Lawton grumbled as he walked across the field beside a sergeant "How hard could it be to find one genetic experiment? I knew I couldn't trust that bumbling general to transport that thing properly."

"General Cliffer is regretful that he couldn't keep your subject from escaping" the sergeant said. "Did you really have to reject his offer to help find it?"

"I've had enough of that blasted fool's incompetence" Lawton said disgustedly "He had assured me that he used the maximum amount of security precautions he could acquire and R0NMMP still escaped".

"Perhaps your creation was more powerful than you anticipated, Sir" the sergeant supplied.

"I was quite aware that we hadn't seen the bulk of its abilities" Lawton snarled "Which is why it is essential we get it back so we can continue our research on it".

"We're doing our best, Sir" the sergeant replied. "But there's a lot of ground to cover".

Lawton sighed "Well, that blasted thing has to be around here somewhere. After all, how far could it have gotten?"

"Quite far, actually" another soldier came up to Lawton "We just learned that there was an airport in the vicinity of the crash and that a plane bound for Las Angeles took off within the window of R0NMMP's escape".

"Hmm" Lawton pondered the information for a moment before saying "Gentlemen, pack your bags" while walking towards the edge of the field.

"We're going to Las Angeles".

 **VI.**

Arriving at the train station in a helicopter, Finch and the strike team disembarked before approaching the isolated boxcar with Amy Barre in tow.

"I didn't see her get off. I don't know what could've happened to her" the conductor was saying. "I felt it was necessary to call in a missing person's report."

"Yes, well" Finch said to the woman "You're very fortunate she didn't kill you. That girl is more dangerous than she appears."

"But she seemed like such a nice girl" Barre replied.

"If you'll excuse us, Madam, we have an investigation to carry out" Finch said as he and the others boarded the boxcar.

Finding the room Kim had stayed in, Finch, Gemini, and James entered the washroom while the others examined the main room.

"Whoa" James commented at the sight of the fallen shower curtain "What happened here?"

"Something bad, I'm guessing" Gemini said as he knelt down to the floor to examine the puddles of red substance. "There's blood all over this floor."

"But there's no sign of a body in here" James said.

"Which means that it must be her blood" Betty said as she came in. "Since she's physically thirteen, she must've had her first period."

"Looks like she didn't react to it well" Finch said as he observed the state the washroom was it.

"So she's just scared?" Wade asked.

"And hungry" Drew commented as he pointed to the mountains of wrappers, bags, and plastic containers on the table "She's really been putting it away. Does this mean that we're looking for a chubby teenager now?"

"It looks like she was storing up calories for something" Anne commented.

"And I think I know what" Sheila said as she was crouched to the ground. "These marks in the floor. They were made by being dug into them."

"So?" Drew asked.

"The length of the gnashes are too long for a teen's fingers" Sheila explained.

"She had another growth spurt" Betty said with realization. "This trail of her blood leads from the washroom right to where the marks are. She must've experienced it while bathing and then came crawling out here in a panic before the transformation hit her."

"A girl having her first period is the sign of entering womanhood" Anne surmised. "It must be literally with whatever species she is."

"So she must be fully grown now" James imputed.

"Meaning she got by our people again" Sheila shook her head before looking at Finch "So much for your updates to the dragnet."

Lawton leered "Technically, she still has the mentality of a child, so our parameters aren't completely inaccurate."

"Can we just get out of here before the smell of this blood makes me yak?" Sheila said before heading out the door, the rest of the team following.

"Okay, let's go back to trying to trace Kimmie with the credit cards she got a hold of" Sheila said. "Wade, think you can track them?"

"I'll get right on it" Wade said as he got on his computer.

"How do we know she won't decide to continue moving?" James asked.

"I think she'll decide to settle here" Drew commented "This place is perfect for someone to hide in. Pretty much anything goes and the population is always moving. No one would notice her or anything she does."

"Well, then this is where we make our stand" Finch declared "This is the city where mankind will have its battle…and win."

 **VII.**

As Kim walked through town, she eventually caught sight of a clothing store. Looking in through the window, she was mesmerized by the amazing clothes inside. In an instant, she walked inside and looked around the interior of the huge store.

"Can I help you, Miss?" came a voice, causing Kim to look and see a young black woman in front of her.

"Uh, yes" Kim said, her voice was almost lyrical "I was hoping to find something to make guys notice me."

"Well girl, you already have some pretty great fashion sense" the woman said as she looked over what Kim was wearing "How about I help you choose some of our best designs?"

Kim smiled "That would be nice of you, uh…"

"Monique" the employee answered. "Now let's get you some outfits that'll make you so hot that you'll have to beat the guys back with a stick."

Half an hour later, Kim was at the cash register, three bags full of clothes on the counter.

"Thanks for your help" Kim said sincerely.

"No problem, you'll look great in all these, girl" Monique said as she rung up the total "That'll be a hundred even."

Fishing into her bag, Kim produced a huge wad of cash that she placed on the counter.

"Whoa girl" Monique said as she fished through the bills before find a $100 bill "You don't have a lot of experience when it comes to cash, do ya?" she pushed the rest of the money back to Kim "You're lucky I'm more honest than some people".

"Thank you" Kim said as she picked up the bills.

"You know, I don't believe I've ever seen you before" Monique commented "Are you new in town?"

Kim smiled innocently "Yes".

"Well, you better be careful" Monique advised "This is a rough city."

Kim smiled as she grabbed her bags "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you".

After departing the clothing store, Kim walked through town until she spotted a lodging called _Barker Motel_. Walking across the street, making sure to check if a car was coming this time, Kim entered the main lobby of the motel where she spotted a middle-aged man at the desk. In front of him was a name plate that said 'Nate Barker – Manager'.

After Mr. Barker got off the phone, he addressed the young woman.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like a room" Kim replied.

"That'll be $88 including tax" Nate said. In response, Kim pulled out a fifty and two twenties before placing them on the desk. After scooping up the money, Nate handed Kim a key.

"You're in Room 1221" he said "Have a nice stay."

"Thank you." Kim said before heading towards her room.

After entering, Kim found a large T.V, which reminder her of the miniature one she had been watching on the train. Spotting a remote, Kim picked it up and studied it carefully, inadvertently clicking the 'on' button.

Much to Kim's surprise, there on the screen was a man and a woman engaging in raunchy behavior as they practically peeled each other's clothes off while attempting to devour each other. Fascinated by the sight, Kim sat down on the bed as she watched the pair on the screen engaged in the art of lovemaking. She was quite surprised to see how flexible the woman was and at the volume her cries of delight were as she was penetrated by her partner. Kim couldn't help but feel a few trickles of sweat run down her cheeks from watching.

After seeing enough, Kim began to undress and change into some of the clothes she had bought. When she was down to her birthday suit, she looked over her reflection in the mirror to compare her body to that of the woman on the television. Her skin was practically flawless and her physique was the peak of female perfection, as if it was masterfully sculpted out of clay. Her bust and bosom were round and supple without being overly developed. Running her hands over her body, she felt every curve and detail before tracing her fingers along her smooth, clean shaven bikini line. Bringing her hands back up to her face, she ran her fingers through her long lovely hair, causing it to flow like a waterfall. She truly had a body any woman would kill to have.

After finishing admiring herself, she went through her shopping bags and fished out a pair of white lacy panties which she immediately slipped on. Picking up the matching bra, she examined her reflection in the mirror, holding the bra up to her bare breasts for size. While far from modest, it would cover her chest in just the right places.

After donning a green crop top and blue cargo pants that fit her snugly, Kim departed her room and walked back to the main lobby where Nate was reading a magazine.

"Um, excuse me" she got his attention "Do you know where most of the guys in town can be found?"

"Sure" Nate nodded "There's the club called 'ElecTrode' three blocks over. You can't miss it. There'll be a long line in front."

"Thanks" Kim said as she was about to leave.

"Wait a minute" Nate called out "I need your credit card for collateral. Just a formality in case of room damage."

Reaching into her pocket, Kim pulled out the credit card she had obtained as a child and handed it to Nate.

"Thank you" he said as he swiped the card through a scanner to verify it. "Have a good time."

Kim smirked "I hope so."

With that, she walked out of the main lobby and down the street to the club she had been directed to. Suddenly, Kim froze in her tracks as she stood up straight and her eyes went wide, as if she was sensing something. It lasted for a split second before Kim relaxed again. Looking around and not seeing anything, Kim brushed it off as nothing before continuing on her way.

Unbeknownst to her, however, across the street was R0N, who, while walking in the opposite direction, had gone into the same stance that she had experienced.

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

 **A/N: I know that Kim's body here doesn't have the exact same proportions as in the cartoon, but I wanted her to be as voluptuous as Sil. Besides, you never know how Kim will develop as she grows older. I just hope all the male readers out there can stand up after reading the parts with her! XD Anyway, what do you make of the new surprises I keep throwing in here and there? Also, can you guess what references I've tossed into this chapter?**


	5. Interact

**A/N: My apologies for taking so long with this new chapter, but I unfortunately suffered a delay when I had to get a new writing program. Still, I felt the need to get this new chapter out for the anniversary of when '** _ **So The Drama**_ **' came out on DVD. Also, I'd like you to know that I'm going to try focusing on some of my other projects that have fallen to wayside. A lot of them have been long overdue for an update. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please note that things are going to get a little gory in this one. Btw, does anyone think '** _ **Hybrid**_ **' has a chance in the Fannies' this year?**

* * *

 **I.**

The door of the plane opened, allowing Lawton and his men to enter.

"Sweep this place from top to bottom immediately" Lawton ordered "I want _every_ part of this plane checked".

The scanning crew came in immediately, running their equipment over every nook and cranny of the plane's interior, from the overhead compartments to underneath the seats, to the cockpit and stewardess quarters to even the lavatory, all the while Lawton watched over with grim impatience.

"Sir!" one of the soldiers, Nathan Fortworth, called out "I think we've found his hiding place!"

Walking over to where the soldier called him, Lawton saw him standing over a loose panel in the floorboard.

"Out of the way" Lawton said as he shoved Fortworth aside before lifting the panel to reveal a stepladder going down. "Follow me" Lawton ordered as he descended the ladder, Forthworth and one of his fellow soldiers, John Leaper, following.

In an instant, the trio found themselves in the plane's cargo hold, which looked like it had been the site of a war. Racks that were nailed to the floor had been upturned, crates and cages (which were thankfully empty) had been blown into the walls, and bags and luggage was scattered all over the place.

"What happened in here?" Leaper asked in surprise as they scanned the bay "This place looks like a bomb hit it. How could one little boy do all this?"

"That thing isn't a boy" Lawton said grimly "It isn't even a human, no matter what its DNA says".

"One thing's for certain" Fortworth said as he surveyed the empty area "Your subject's long gone now".

"Don't you think I can see that, you imbecile?" Lawton snapped. "Make yourself useful and try to find a clue as to where it is _now_!"

"Sir, look!" Leaper said as he pointed to R0N's makeshift bed "Looks like this is where he had made camp".

"Dang, this kid has an appetite" Fortworth said as he inspected the plates and empty soda cans scattered around the bed "Does he have pig DNA in him?"

"Snake DNA as well, by the looks of it" Leaper said as he pointed around the area to reveal flakes of skin covering the floor.

Forthworth grimaced "I'm glad I had lunch early today. What do you make of this, Doc?"

"Apparently, our little runaway has reached a crucial moment in its lifecycle" Lawton surmised "The ransacked area and shed skin give indication that it must've went through a metamorphosis. No doubt it is fully grown now" he sneered "Darn it. This will make finding R0N even more difficult now".

The three men climbed back up the ladder into the passenger area where the rest of Lawton's men were waiting.

"Get down there and collect every piece of evidence there is down there to study" Lawton ordered them "Don't come back up here until you're certain you haven't missed a thing". As the men quickly went down the ladder, Lawton walked to the open plane door and looked out into city. "Obviously, it got off along with all the passengers" he growled "That blasted artificial human could be anywhere in the city by now".

"This sounds serious" Leaper injected "We'd better call the Pentagon".

"And tell them what?" Lawton rebuked as he turned around to face the soldier viciously "That not only we failed to keep R0NMMP contained, but we allowed it to escape into a populated city? Do you know how severely that could implicate our lab? No, we'll have to be covert about this" He then turned back to open door before speaking "Send word to Major Fred Durham to set up a perimeter around Las Angeles. Boycott all departing transportation if you have to, set up blockades, inspect all citizens heading out of town, whatever it takes! Make sure that thing doesn't leave the city! If you encounter anyone suspicious, you can use any nonlethal means necessary, but remember, it must not be harmed!"

Saluting, Leaper and Forthworth raced off to relay the orders to their fellow soldiers while Lawton continued to look out into the city.

"May God have mercy on anyone who gets in our way" he said with dark determination.

 **II.**

A squad of vans and cars pulled up to the hotel. Upon stopping, Finch and his strike team immediately climbed out of their van and walked into the hotel's main lobby.

"We'll set up our base of operations here" Lawton explained as they checked in "The mobile lab will be set up by tonight. In the meantime, check into your rooms until we have a lead on the girl's location".

"Actually, we may have one now" Wade piped up "According to the lady who lost her bag at the train station, some of the bills in it were marked, so I've been on the lookout for any of the serial numbers. One of them just turned up at a clothing store not too far from here".

"Heh" Sheila chuckled "Not even an adult for a day and she already has fashion sense".

"We need to check out that store right away" Finch said to the group "Back to the van!"

"But I was planning to order room service!" Drew moaned as he straggled behind the group.

Ten minutes later, the strike team was outside the store Kim had been to earlier. Monique was surprised when she saw the strike team coming in.

"Uh, can I help you?" she asked the group tentatively.

"Yeah, we're conducting a missing person's search" Sheila explained to the young woman "Did you happen to see an auburn girl with green eyes earlier? I believe she was about your age".

"Well, yeah, I saw her" Monique nodded "Why? Is she in trouble?"

"Hopefully not" Betty answered "What can you tell us about her?"

"Well, I hadn't seen her in town before, but man, she had it going on" Monique said "I mean, that girl looked hotter than a supernova about ready to blow".

"Any particular reason she came in here?" Finch asked.

"She wanted some outfits that would make the guys notice her" Monique said before shaking her head "Considering how she looked though, she didn't need much help. I mean, I wish I looked that good so that boys would stand up and take notice of me".

"Sounds like our girl's filled out quite a bit" Sheila commented.

"We're going to need a list of the clothes she purchased in order to help our investigation" Gemini said to Monique.

"Sure" Monique nodded as she walked over to the register "Just let me get the receipts".

"In the meantime, has anything else come up on your hand computer, Wade?" Anne asked the youngest member of the team.

There was no response.

"Wade?"

Looking down, the group saw that Wade was frozen solid with a thousand-yard stare, no doubt staring at Monique.

"YO! LOVER BOY!" Sheila shouted.

That did the trick. "Huh? What?" Wade asked in surprise.

"Got any other leads to our missing Princess?" Sheila asked.

"Oh, right" Wade said before looking to his computer "Give me a minute".

Sheila chuckled before turning to face Monique as she came back with the purchase reports "Looks like you're not so unlucky with guys after all, Sweetie".

"Yeah, except he's a little too young for me and I don't think I can wait until he's older" Monique shook her head in bemusement "No kid can age that fast".

"You've be surprised, actually" Sheila murmured to herself as Monique handed her the purchases list.

"Bingo!" Wade cried out "The credit card searches finally paid off! It turned up at a motel just outside Hollywood!"

"Let's roll" Finch said to the group before addressing Monique for a final time "Thank you for your cooperation".

"Sure" Monique called out "I just hope you find that poor girl alright".

"Heh, you're not the only one" James replied.

"Oh, and don't worry!" Sheila called back jokingly to Monique while pointing to Wade in a teasing manner "He'll look you up in five years!"

An embarrassed Wade then followed Sheila out of the store while Monique couldn't help but giggle in amusement with a hint of intrigue.

 **III.**

R0N continued his venture through town, eying everyone on the street as he passed them. Among them, he saw a man with a boom box at his side dancing hip hop for all passing. He also caught sight of a dog tied to a tree who wagged its tail playfully at the sight of him to which he waved to it. Finally, he saw a guy sneak up behind a girl before wrapping his arms around her and saying "Hey, Baby. Come here often?", causing the woman to giggle. That last sight caused a sense of longing within him.

Passing by an electronics store, he spotted a trio of large televisions in the window. On the television in the middle, there was a Commando movie featuring Ronald Wisenhymer as he fended off a group of armed men attacking him. The boy watched as Ronald was dogpiled by the group but effortlessly threw them off him with a single flex, followed by punching one man in the stomach, hurling another man into the air by the arm, and grabbed a third by his shirt and threw him into the remainder of the group to end the battle.

Intrigued by the sight, R0N looked to the television on the left and saw a Martial Arts movie playing. He watched in amazement as the two fighters on screen traded blows, throwing kicks, blocking chops, avoiding leg sweeps, and defy the rules of physics with amazing acrobatic feats.

Turning to the final television on the far right, he saw it was the ending scene of a movie where the hero was at the villains' mercy with his arm in danger of breaking. Suddenly, the hero's free hand clenched before he instantly whirled around and decked the villain in the face, knocking him out. In an instant, a young woman came running onscreen to the hero and embraced him romantically before they kissed.

The blond couldn't help but smile fondly from viewing the scene.

Suddenly, he felt a strange prickling sensation in his ears, as if he was hearing people. Turning around, he saw behind him that a 100 feet away, there was a huge circular large arena, which a large crowd was flooding into. Looking carefully, R0N could easily tell there was already hundreds of people inside in the stands.

His curiosity piqued, the blond followed the line of people into the arena, finding himself being herded into the arena, where he saw a large roped off ring with lights shining all around it. Following the crowd, R0N was lead into the bleachers surrounding the ring. Following the example of the others, he sat down in a seat and looked forward in confusion, not knowing what to expect.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a spotlight shined into the center of the ring, revealing a man in a striped shirt.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he cried into a microphone "Are you ready to see some _pain_?"

In response, the crowd screamed loudly.

"I SAID ARE YOU READY TO SEE SOME PAIN?!" the man shouted in the microphone, to which the crowd screamed louder. "I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!" the man egged the crowd on, causing them to scream their loudest of all, R0N joining in from getting caught up in the excitement.

"Alright then!" the announcer cried "I give you the Master of Mayhem, the Duke of Danger, the Sultan of Screams…Pain King!"

A light then showed on in the corner, revealing a large muscular man in tights and a mask with a crown on top. The sight of him seemed to send the audience into a frenzy as he gnashed his teeth and flexed in biceps.

"As a special treat tonight" the announcer said "We're holding a special event and accepting any challenges!"

"That's right!" Pain King bellowed as he snatched the microphone away from the announcer "I will take on all comers in a no-holds-barred grudge match! Right here! Right now! Tonight!"

R0N's eyes lit up in fascination as he watched Pain King continue his rant before the announcer took back the mike.

"That's right" the announcer said "If anyone can last in the ring against Pain King for three minutes, the winner will receive this beautiful belt with a sparkling solid gold buckle and $50,000 in cash!"

A spotlight shown on the belt and bundle of cash in question on a table, eliciting a chorus of 'Oohs' from the audience, R0N focusing especially on the belt.

"So, does anyone have the guts to face me?!" Pain King dared anyone listening "If you have what it takes, then bring it on!"

Incentivized, R0N immediately stood up and cried out "I accept your challenge!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone simultaneously turned to the male. There was then a chorus of snickers and guffaws from the audience, mingled with cries of "Yeah, right!", "You've got to be kidding!", and "It's your funeral, Scrawny!".

"Now, now" the announcer said "We did say _all_ challenges are allowed. If the young man has a death wish, then we should oblige him. Come down to the ring, Kid!"

Departing the stands full of snickering people, R0N climbed into the ring where his opponent was waiting for him.

"Alright then" the announcer said "Is everybody ready?!". When he got a cheer from the audience in response, he cried out "THEN LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

The announcer climbed out of the ring and a bell sounded, signifying the start of the fight.

"Alright, Little Man" Pain King taunted as he advanced on the boy "You wanna hang with the big boys? Well, you're about to get your wish!"

"Yeah, go get him, Pain King!" a member of the audience shouted.

"Tear him a new one!" another cried.

"Show him that he doesn't belong here!" a third shouted.

Eager to please his fans, Pain King leaped into the air and raised his hands over his head, attempting to pile drive the boy. However, the blond managed to leap back out of the way before the blow struck, leaving the wrestler to hit the floor of the ring.

Eyes narrowed, R0N charged at Pain King in an attempt ram him. Without even flinching, Pain King swung his arm in a slapping gesture and sent the blond flying into the ring's corner stake, banging his head and knocking him silly.

"Heh" a fan in the stands wearing a 'Pain King's #1' foam finger chortled "The dweeb lasted longer than we thought he would".

Just as the announcer was about to declare Pain King the winner, R0N surged to life and stood back up.

"Wow" Pain King said impressed "The kid's tougher than I thought. Better stop dallying around then".

With that Pain King leaped into the air to body slam R0N. Just as he was a few feet away from smushing the boy, he was stopped. Much to his surprise, as well as that of the announcer and audience, the blond had easily managed to catch him with one hand.

The eyes of everyone in the audience were bugged out to the point that they nearly popped out of their heads as R0N tossed Pain King to the ground.

"H-How in the world did he do that?!" a woman shouted.

"It's got to be a trick" her husband declared, though his voice lacked certainty "No way someone like him could be that strong!"

Pain King was about to strike again when R0N went on the offensive. Fast as lightning, he disappeared from the champion's sight. Before the wrestler knew what was happening, he felt a painful strike to his back like he had just been plowed by a battering ram, causing him to go flying into the side of the ring.

Once again, everyone was left speechless at the mysterious blond's amazing display of power.

Shaking off the surprise, the disbelieving man from earlier called out "Come on, Pain King! Don't let yourself lose to a twerp like that!"

"Yeah, what he said!" his wife agreed, followed by a chorus of others.

Bolstered by the words of the audience, Pain King decided to end this with his signature move. Pushing against the ropes of the ring, he pulled them back as far they could go until they were taunt and braced himself.

Everyone in the audience knew what was about to happen and began to cheer loudly as to what was about to happen.

"Oh boy!" A man wearing a Hawaiian shirt shouted in excitement "The Pain King Cannon! This will be great!"

"Yeah!" his friend wearing sunglasses beside him agreed "The PKC always wins! Not even Steel Toe has been able to beat it!"

The anxiousness in the air around the audience was so thick it could be cut with a butcher knife. With fevered anticipation and suspense, everyone braced themselves for what was coming.

Sure enough, with a smirk, Pain King released his grip on the ropes and, like a slingshot, he was catapulted full speed towards the blond in front of him, his hands out like an arrowhead.

Just when it looked like Pain King was about to claim another victory, everyone was shocked to see R0N catch him by the wrists effortlessly.

"I-I don't believe it" the fan in the Hawaiian shirt said in a monotone voice.

"He stopped the Pain King Cannon" his friend said in an equally monotone voice.

Pain King tried to pull his wrists free from R0N, but the boy's grip was stronger than anything he'd ever experienced.

"You put up a good fight" the boy applauded him "but this is where it ends".

Before Pain King knew it, the boy started spinning rapidly, taking the wrestler with him. Just as the champion was about to lose his lunch, the blond released his grip on him and sent him flying into the air, out of the ring and into the wall with a 'SMASH!' before sliding down to the ground, out cold.

Stunned silence filled the arena as everyone looked on with opened jaws and wide eyes, unable to believe what just happened. The undefeatable Pain King had lost to an unknown little beanpole.

Shaking off his stupor, the announcer quickly ran into the ring.

"How about _that_ , everyone?!" he shouted into the microphone "Not only has this mysterious young lad lasted the three minutes, but he has beaten the champ! Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the winner…Mr. Unstoppable!"

Sparse applause came from the stunned audience, many still in shock over the blond's performance. Standing before the announcer R0N was presented with his cash prize of $50,000 and the belt with a golden buckle. R0N raised the belt high over his head to show his victory.

Just as the announcer was about ask him some questions however, the blond leaped out of the ring and left the building.

"Who in the world was that guy?" the guy in the sunglasses said.

"I don't know" his friend in the Hawaiian shirt said "but he certainly wasn't the Solo Trooper".

 **IV.**

Kim eventually arrived at ElecTrode, the club Nate had directed her to. Seeing the long line waiting in front, she was starting to wonder how long she would be waiting to get in when the bouncer at the door who was letting people in called out "You, Ginger! You're in!"

Walking through the door, Kim found herself in a strange yet interesting place. The lights were dimmed with spotlights shinning all over the place, loud dance music was playing, and people were shaking their groove things everywhere, with some even swinging on the ceiling.

Looking around with utter fascination, Kim spotted a muscular young man with blond hair sitting at a table.

"Hey there, Pretty Eyes" he called out "Where are you from?"

"I'm new in town" Kim replied, though she couldn't be heard over the noise.

"What?"

"I said I'm new in town!"

"Oh, really?" the guy asked in fascination. Before the conversation could continue, however, another woman wrapped her arms around the guy's shoulders and pulled her close. "Oh, hey!"

The woman giggled. "I have a party to go to and no one to take me there" she said seductively.

"Oh, you need a ride?" the guy asked obliviously "I'll give you a lift".

Meanwhile, Kim felt her blood ran cold. For the woman was the same brunette girl from the car she had encountered earlier that day. She was wearing a skin-tight black dress with spaghetti straps, a hemline that was three sizes shorter than a cheerleading skirt, and backless to the point that it plunged down to her waist.

Calming herself, Kim decided to address the intrusion.

"Um, excuse me" she politely said to the brunette "You may not have noticed, but we were having a con…"

"You again, Airhead?" the brunette cut her off harshly like she hadn't given her any notice until now "You're lucky I don't take you to court for nearly denting my car's hood earlier, you brainless bimbo. Common dames like you don't belong here" she said in disgust "Why don't you just make like a dog and get lost, you filthy tramp?"

As Kim let out an angry growl, the brunette, having spent her disdain, disregarded Kim, turned back to the beefy guy and sweetly said "I need to go to the little girls' room first to fix my make-up. When I'm done, we can head to that 'party'".

"Okay" the ignorant beefcake said before the brunette got off his lap "I'll be waiting right here to drive you over".

As the brunette walked past Kim, she gave her a threatening "Stay out of my way, lowlife. I'll eat you alive" before rudely pushing past her and walking off towards the back of the club.

Her fists clenched tight to the point they were chalky white and her lips pressed together in a nasty sneer, Kim's eyes narrowed at the retreating form of the brunette and glowed acid green for a fraction of a second. Surreptitiously, she followed the girl through the sea of dancers to the back of the club where the restrooms were kept.

 **V.**

Standing in front of the restroom mirror, the brunette began applying eyeshadow to her face. Once she was satisfied she had gotten the right consistence, she reached for her powderpuff.

Just then, she heard a soft cracking and crushing behind her.

"What was that?" she asked in surprise while looking around. Seeing nothing, she dismissed it as the wind and went back to her make up. After lightly powdering her face, she went to reach for her lipstick when a pattering sound filled the restroom followed by a loud bang that seemed to come from everywhere.

"Okay, I know I heard something that time" she said as she looked around again. Deciding that she'd complain about the pipes in the club's ladies' room tomorrow, the brunette picked up her lipstick to resume her touch up. She had just placed the lipstick to her lips when she heard a screech like nails on a chalkboard that surprised her to the point that she accidentally ran the lipstick from her lips down her cheek.

"Alright, who's in here?" the girl demanded in annoyance as she whirled around "I'm in no mood for games".

Suddenly, she heard a series of scratches coming from behind the wall of the restroom.

"What the?" she muttered in confusion before slowly inching towards the wall.

The wall continued to thud louder and louder as the brunette apprehensively walked up to it. As she drew closer, she started to hear ever growing loud sounds: gurgles, thumps, scraps, groans, and moans, like something large was moving around inside the walls.

Upon reaching the wall, the girl's anxiety was at its peak as she tentatively placed her ear against the limestone surface to hear better. She could swear she was hearing what sound like growls, snarls and hisses behind the wall. It was almost frightening as the girl's heartbeat raced like it never did before.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, the noise stopped and the restroom was silent again.

"Huh" the brunette shrugged as she turned away from the wall. "Guess it was nothing".

Suddenly, a horrific clawed hand burst through the wall and pierced the girl right through her to her chest before she could even complete her scream of fright.

Because of the loud music outside, nobody even heard the noise.

 **VI.**

Arriving at the _Barker Motel_ , the strike team entered Nate's office. After explaining they were in search of the redhead who had checked in earlier, he showed them his office's camera footage. Unfortunately, they were unable to get a good look of Kim's face because the digital camera froze up while it was pointed at her.

"Well, it seems we're still in the dark on what our target looks like" Betty commented.

"Wade, see if you can digitally enhance that image" Finch asked the young genius "Hopefully, we can get a better visual".

"I'll do what I can" Wade replied.

"I have to say, she does have style based on what she's wearing" Sheila commented as she looked at the still image.

"Hmm" James pondered with a hand to his chin "You know, the way she looks, she could almost be Anne's twin".

"Well, thank you for the compliment, James" Anne replied kindly.

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Finch asked Nate.

"She was wondering where a lot of guys could be found" Nate answered.

"That goes into what that cashier at the clothing store told us" Gemini stated.

"Where did you tell her to go?" Finch asked Barker.

"I sort of mentioned a club called 'ElecTrode' a few blocks down" the hotel owner replied.

"Sheila and Drew are with me" Finch said "Anne, James, and Wade will take the second, and Betty and Gemini ride in the third".

"Oh great" the twins moaned in unison.

"Wade, don't forget that camera footage" Sheila said as she walked out of the office.

"Hang on" Wade said as he typed on his hand computer, wirelessly downloading the camera's data "Annnddd…got it! Let's go!"

Getting into their cars, the strike team took off for the club.

"I appreciate the statement you made back there, James" Anne said to James who was driving.

"Well, I meant it" James replied "That girl almost did look like you".

"Please" Anne shook her head "Did you see the body she had? What I would give to have a rack like that".

"Ah, what are you talking about?" James asked sincerely "You look great. Perhaps the best looking scientist who ever won the Noters' Ribbon".

Anne's eyes widened in surprise. "You _know_ that I won the Noters' Ribbon?"

"Well sure" James nodded "I like to keep track of a lot of big events that happen within the Science Community. To tell the truth, when I saw the photo from your award ceremony, I wondered how lucky I'd have to be in order to meet you".

"Well" Anne said gratefully "Guess that's one good thing that's come out of this alien hunt".

"Uh, guys?" Wade called up to the flirting pair, feeling extremely uncomfortable "Have you forgotten that I'm sitting back here?"

"Oh right" Anne said while blushing.

"Sorry about that, Wade" James said embarrassed before looking back onto the road.

Despite the awkwardness of the moment, James and Anne couldn't help but to give each other one last shy glance out of the corner of their eyes.

 **VII.**

Coming out of the back, Kim walked along the dance floor, licking a red substance off her hand as she did. After sliding he fore and middle fingers through her mouth to remove the last of the substance, Kim seemed to shiver in delight before spotting a handsome young man sitting at a table. Seeing that most of the other girls in the club were half naked, Kim decided to get in on the act, shedding her green crop top and tossing it to some random guy, leaving her in just her cotton bra before approaching the guy,

Imitating the brunette, she wrapped her arms around the guy and seductively said "I have a party to go to and no one to take me there".

The boy in question, Erik Lankin, smirked and said "Where is this party?"

Kim smirked in response "I believe at your place".

Grinning in excitement, Erik got up from his seat and said "Then let's not be late for it" before leading Kim out of the building.

 **VIII.**

Lights from helicopters shined on the club as the strike team pulled up and quickly disembarked.

"Hey!" the bouncer in front called out "No parking allowed there!"

"One side!" Sheila said as she and the others came running to the door "Coming through!"

Before anyone in line could object, the strike team and Finch's men stormed the club.

"Nobody move!" Finch called out over the music, getting everyone's attention "No one is allowed to leave this club! Nobody!"

 **IX.**

Out in the parking lot, Kim and Erik were getting into Erik's car. Kim watched in utter fascination as Erik placed the key in the ignition and placed the car in drive. Just as they were about to pull out, they watched a helicopter light pass overhead.

"Man" Erik shook his head "There's always some action going on in this corner of town".

With that, the two drove off.

 **X.**

"Bonnie, are you going to be in there all night?" The young blonde woman knocked on the restroom door in annoyance "Don't tell me you smuggled a guy into the ladies' room again".

Losing patience, the girl shoved open the door to the restroom…before her eyes widened in horror and she let loose a terrifying scream.

 **XI.**

The blonde's horrified scream caught the ears of the strike team. Racing to the back, they saw the young woman looking absolutely traumatized. Pushing open the restroom door, they were greeted by the same sight that she had witnessed.

For there, on the tiled floor of the restroom, was the brunette that Kim had run afoul, her head was limp and faced down in a large puddle of her own blood which had formed all around her body. Her face was as pale as a ghost, her eyes wide in terror, her mouth slack and opened wide in mid-scream with her tongue dangling out. Her arms were extended like she had been flailing and her legs were spread out like she had been struggling in her last moments. In addition to lying in a puddle of it, she was completely covered in her own blood, it having stained her hair and drenched her cheeks, neck and eyes. The most disturbing sight, however, was the cause of death. For there, in her chest where her breasts once were, as if they had completely exploded, was a huge, gaping, disgusting hole that ran all the way through to her back. To add insult to injury, the force of whatever punctured the hole through her had completely shredded her dress to pieces, tattered bits of black fabric surrounding her once beautiful naked body.

"Oh my" Anne gasped in shock.

"Good heavens" Betty said in horror.

"Dang" was all Sheila could say.

"I think I'm going to lose my lunch" Drew moaned as he became queasy.

"Hey! I can't see!" Wade cried as his view was deliberately blocked by Betty and Anne.

"That's not the most terrible thing I've seen in this line of business" Gemini commented with a shrug.

"Oh, sorry" James said sheepishly before covering his eyes, realizing they were in the ladies' room.

"Believable, what do you make of it?" Finch asked the brain surgeon.

Getting over her shock, Anne approached the body.

"I've never seen a wound like this before" she said as she examined the young woman's ruined chest. "It would take something stronger than a surgical laser to cause this kind of damage to a human body".

"Yeah, and I think I know how it happened" Sheila said while pointing "Look".

Sure enough, there was a hole in the wall the same size as the wound.

"My word" James said in shock "She smashed right through the wall? How strong is she?"

"If that is what I think it is" Drew said as he pointed beside the body, feeling bile rise into his throat "I don't think I want to know".

Everybody turned to see that a few inches away from the body was a small oozing blob of pinkish-red gunk.

Giving the blob a closer look, Anne's eyes widened in shock before addressing the team.

"It's the girl's heart" she said horrified "It's been squished into jelly".

As everyone else went pale with horror, Drew had both his hands over his mouth, his gag reflex finally giving way. Instinctively, he ran towards the stalls, but was stopped by Sheila.

"Not in here!" she cried as she pointed to the men's room, which Drew immediately raced to "This is the girls' room _and_ a murder scene!"

"We just finished looking over all the patrons" One of Finch's men reported to him "None of them match the girl's description".

"Blast it, she must've left before we arrived" Finch muttered.

"Okay, let's think" Sheila said "Since she came here looking for a guy, she obviously found one and took him home." She turned to the club owner who was with them "Did you see any redheads with green eyes, green crop top, and blue khakis leave earlier tonight?"

"We get so many woman of different colored hair here that it's hard to keep track of them" the owner explained.

"What would you say the time of death on that girl is, Anne?" Sheila asked the brain surgeon.

"By my estimation, I'd say about ten minutes".

"We're looking for someone who left during that time window" Sheila said. "I doubt she'd go with anybody too lowlifey. Know any somewhat decent guys who left with a redhead?"

"If I remember correctly, I saw Erik leave with a redhead a while ago, just before you all came up" the owner said.

"Wade, get the man's address" Finch ordered "We have to get to her before she does this again".

 **XII.**

After arriving at Erik's house, the male gave Kim a grand tour of his place.

"Nice place, isn't it" he said as he looked out over the balcony with the redhead.

"It's really beautiful" Kim said as she laid her head on the boy's shoulder.

Raising his arm, Erik sniffed himself. "Ooh, I'm feeling funky from being in that club. I think I'm going to grab a shower" he then turned to Kim with a grin "Would you like to join me? The stall is big enough for two".

"Uh, no thanks" Kim said with a blush.

"That's okay" Erik shrugged. "You can take one later if you like. Wait here for me. I'll be right back" he said before heading for the bathroom.

Hearing the water running, Kim slowly crept towards the bathroom while Erik was bathing. Looking in the bathroom, she caught of glimpse of Erik is the shower. Despite the steam and the smeared glass panes of the stall, she could clearly see Erik's physique, giving a pleasurable grow at the sight.

After Erik finished his shower, he got out and toweled off before putting on a pair of jeans.

Approaching Kim, he reached out to her and placed a hand on her shoulder while whispering "Take off your clothes".

Kim began to reach around to unclasp her bra when suddenly her eyes gained a look of uncertainty and she stopped before backing away from Erik.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Could you take me back to the club?" she asked.

"Wait, what?" Erik asked in disbelief "What do you mean? We just got here".

"And I want to go back" Kim answered simply.

"Come on, Babe. You know why we're here" Erik said oily.

"I've changed my mind" Kim said firmly.

"Yeah, well, I haven't" Erik said, his friendly demeanor changing fiercely "Now come over here!"

"I said I want to go!" Kim said as she walked toward the door.

"And I said you're not leaving!" Erik growled as he grabbed Kim by the arm, pulled her close and forcibly tried to remove her bra.

"For the last time, I. Said. NO!" Kim roared before Erik let out a yell of panic and pain that was gargled with blood as the tip of a stinger was protruding from his back.

 **XIII.**

At the same time, the strike team were in their vehicles heading towards Erik's address that Wade had pulled up.

"According to his records, Erik lives at 901 Elder Rd" Wade said over the cars' shared radio.

"Alright, let's head over there quickly before we lose her again" Finch said before shutting off the connection.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Finch" Sheila said from the passenger seat of the car she shared with Xanatos and Drew "When you were giving us the rundown, you said you incorporated the DNA of the smartest and most physical perfect people in the country into Kimmie's creation. Exactly what did you mean by that?"

"If you must know," Finch elaborated while driving "We pretty much got the DNA of the country's best top scientists, noble prize winners, college students and professors, professional bodybuilders, athletes, commandos, martial artists, beauty contest winners, models, singers, actors and actresses. Angelica Jodie's DNA was probably one of the most difficult to obtain".

"You didn't happen to get _my_ DNA, did you?" Sheila asked threateningly "Cause I will not stand for being violated like that".

Without even flinching, Finch kept his eyes forward while saying "Your DNA, Ms. Gogh, was impossible for us to get ahold of, so you can relax".

Sheila's muscles went slack. "Good. I don't know if I could take down your runaway experiment if I felt she was like my sister".

"Don't tell Possible and Believable this, but their DNA is in her as well" Finch added.

"Wait, what?" Sheila asked in surprise.

"They were the top rocket scientist and brain surgeon in the country" Finch explained "Their genetics fit the parameters the experiment required".

"Well, I guess that explains why James was right about our little princess looking like Believable's double" Sheila commented.

"You are not allowed to divulge that information to anyone" Finch ordered Sheila before looking in the back "That goes for you too, Lipski".

"Alright, fine" Sheila groaned "Still, the fact that their DNA is in that girl makes it almost like they're chasing their own daughter".

"What they don't know won't hurt them" Finch stated firmly.

"Uh" Drew piped up from the backseat "By any chance, was _my_ DNA collected for the experiment?"

"Why?" Sheila asked with a grin "Hoping you're finally part of a successful genetic experiment?"

The question caused Drew's face to turn red from blood flowing to his head.

 **XIV.**

After stripping off her khakis and underwear, Kim stepped into the shower to wash off the blood that had been splattered all over her. Thankfully, it was a more pleasant experience than the one she had when her final growth spurt kicked in. She was in the process of lathering her hair when she detected something coming. Something that would be dangerous for her.

 **XV.**

The strike team stopped at the bottom of the hill Erik lived on.

"Dang, this guy has a sweet pad" Sheila said as she observed the abode. "Alright, we'll sneak up the hill so she doesn't know we're coming" she said to the others "Let's go".

Effortlessly, Sheila climbed over the fenced off gate and landed on the other side before opening the gate for the others. Sticking to the shadows, the team approached Erik's patio, which Sheila scaled easily before helping the others climb up.

Approaching the sliding door, the group heard the running water of the shower.

"Sounds like she's bathing" Gemini said.

"She doesn't know we're here yet" Betty whispered. "We have to sneak up quietly".

Creeping towards the closed door to the bathroom, the group could clearly hear the shower running at the full blast.

"Okay" Sheila whispered as she got in a fighting stance "Let's do this. Betty, Gemini, you're with me. On the count of three, we smash the door down."

After getting a nod from the brother and sister, the trio counted softly.

"1…2…3!"

In a flash, Sheila kicked the door in before she and the twins leaped into the bathroom. Looking around, the trio saw nothing but the still running and vacant shower.

"False alarm" Sheila called out to the others "She's not here".

Finch and the others cautiously came into the bathroom looking around.

"Did we get the wrong address?" James asked.

"No, this is the right one, alright" Sheila said grimly while looking off to the side "It's just that Princess isn't here anymore".

Turning to where she was looking, the others gasped at the sight of Erik's half naked body lying in a heap on the floor, a horrified look on his face and a large bloody hole in his belly.

"Man, that's disturbing" Wade said with wide eyes.

"She must really have a thing for bathroom murders" Drew commented while Anne approached the body.

"Did she use the same tactic she did with that girl at the club?" Gemini asked.

"No, the wound is different" Anne answered as she examined the body "Whatever she killed him with, it had a point sharper than a needle and a dagger combined".

"Would somebody mind telling me why she's doing this?" Finch asked in confusion "First she kills the girl at the club, then she comes home with this guy and kills him. Why?"

"I say she she's a classic psychopath" Gemini theorized "She fits the profile of some of the maniacs Betty and I have encountered".

"I think this is more than just an alien serial killer" Sheila commented, getting everyone's attention. "Think about it. First the girl at the clothing store said she was looking for something to make the guys notice her, then the motel manager said she wanted to know where she could find a man. It's pretty obvious she's got boys on the brain".

"What, so this is her idea of a first date?" Finch demanded as he pointed to the body.

"More like a courtship ritual" Anne said thoughtfully. "This might sound crazy, but...I-I think she's trying to mate".

Seeing the confused look on Finch's face, Sheila elaborated "You know, reproduce, do the deed, the beast with two backs, the horizontal mambo, the…"

"Alright, I get it, Ms. Gogh" Finch groaned.

"Yes, there's a child present" Anne said in annoyed manner while pointing at Wade, who had a bewildered look on his face from the innuendos Sheila was using.

"What about the girl at the club?" Finch brought up the other issue "Why did she kill her?"

"Considering how brutal and ruthless the killing was done," Sheila surmised "I'd say it was about half personal while also getting rid of some of the competition. She must've done something to tick her off".

"Boy, does she know how to hold a grudge" James said in bewilderment.

"And now she's managed to mate" Finch muttered as he placed a hand to his head "Terrific".

"I wouldn't call this a successful mating" Betty commented as she looked over Erik's body, particularly his pants "He's still half dressed".

"What's that got to do with anything?" Wade asked in confusion.

"We'll tell you later" James said nervously.

"What in the world went wrong?" Finch asked in bewilderment "The guy looks like he was more than willing to give her his seed".

"She must've rejected him. Perhaps she is able to sense diseases and genetic damage in potential mates like rats" Anne explained "He may have smoked, used steroids, had AIDS. We won't really know until we do an autopsy".

"If that's the case, perhaps her alien DNA can't handle genetic defects?" Drew suggested.

"Hmm, we may be able to use that to our advantage" Gemini said thoughtfully.

"Still, why did she kill the guy?" Finch asked. "She could've just walked out".

"Some guys won't take 'No' for an answer" Betty replied "He probably tried to force himself on her and she retaliated".

"Well, we better find her before she finds a more subservient guy" Finch said before turning to one of his men "Put out an APB on this guy's missing car".

"We're on it, Sir" the agent said before walking off.

"In the meantime, let's go back to her motel room and sweep it" Finch declared "And Wade, see if you can start researching a way we can use her genetic weakness against her".

"I'll get right on it" Wade nodded.

At the same time, Sheila shot Finch a hard frown.

"More docile and controllable, huh?" she asked Finch mockingly while folding her arms "Yeah, right".

Finch only answered with a cold glare before leading the team out of the house.

 **XVI.**

After leaving the arena, R0N continued his way down the sidewalk, his new belt around his pants and his $50,000 in his pocket. As he walked, the sense of longing that he had felt earlier returned, a desire for something he had never had before having emerged.

It was then he spotted a lovely young woman with strawberry blonde hair. Smiling widely, R0N approached the girl. Leaning against the wall of a building, he said "Hey, Baby. Come here often?" imitating the guy he had seen earlier.

"Take a hike, Loser" the blonde said in disgust.

R0N frowned, unaware of what had gone wrong. He was about to speak when suddenly…

"Hey!" A large bodybuilder had appeared and was looming over the boy "You trying to hit on my woman, Dweeb?"

"Yeah" the blonde said in mock distress "He made me feel uncomfortable. Teach him a lesson for me, Deary?"

"While you little pest!" the man roared as he pinned R0N to the ground "Someone needs to teach you to learn your place in the world!"

As R0N laid under the grasp of the man, he realized that this situation was exactly like the one in that movie he had seen earlier. Now he knew what went wrong with his initial approach to the woman.

Forcing himself up with all his strength, R0N broke free of the man's grip before whirling around and striking him in the jaw with a right hook, instantly knocking him out.

His adversary defeated, R0N turned to the blonde with his arms opened, expecting her to rush into them.

Instead, the blonde regarded him with pure contempt.

"Get lost, you freak!" she said disdainly before helping the bodybuilder up and walking away with him.

R0N looked on with pure confusion. He was sure he had gotten it right that time. What was he doing wrong?

Before he could give it anymore thought, he felt something press against his back.

"Alright, don't move!" A gruff voice said behind him "This is a stick-up!"

Looking behind him, R0N saw a guy in a black biker jacket pointing a gun directly into his back.

"Alright, kid" he said fiercely "Don't do anything stupid and you'll live. Just give me that shiny belt you're wearing and any other valuables you have and I'll be on my way".

R0N glared. No way was he going to be cowed into giving up his only possessions to a coward who hid behind a gun.

Turning around, he faced the mugger with a sneer.

"You want my belt?" he challenged the man "Then you'll have to pry it off my cold, dead body".

"Fine" the man said dismissively before unloading his gun's entire ammo supply into R0N's body, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Heh" the mugger shook his head in disbelief "What an idiot".

The man was about to walk up to the body and strip it of all he could when suddenly, R0N's eyes shot open. In a flash, he was back on his feet. As the mugger stood gawking, he witnessed the gun wounds left in the boy's body instantly disappear, like they were never there.

"Wh-What the?" he muttered in shock before looking at the boy terrified "What kind of freak are you, Weirdo?!"

Without saying anything, R0N surged forward, grabbed the mugger by the arm and judoed him to the ground. Scared out of his wits, the mugger looked up to see the boy loomed over him.

"One is who is a far greater being then you'll ever be" R0N said fiercely before he looked at the male with a sly grin. "I like your jacket".

Before the mugger knew what was happening, R0N unceremoniously yanked his jacket off him, donned it, and departed, leaving the would-be thief bewildered.

 **XVII.**

In a mobile unit stationed outside a cheese processing plant, Lawton came into address his search team.

"What's the word, Major?" he asked the commanding officer.

"Tracking the subject has proven difficult, Mr. Lawton" Major Durham explained "Pheromone tracking is shown to be ineffective as his hormonal chemicals are continuously in flux".

"What about the three hooligans who encountered the thing?" Lawton asked "Did you get anything useful out of them before making them 'disappear'?"

"Nothing that we didn't already know" the Major said "Except that R0NMMP didn't seem interested in fighting them until it was forced to defend itself. Then, after besting them, it took the gang leader's pinkie ring".

"Interesting behavior" Lawton replied.

"Well, here's something else interesting" Fortworth said as he walked up to the talking pair "We just got word that a scrawny blond guy was at a wrestling match tonight. He took down Pain King and claimed a belt with a golden buckle along with a $50,000 cash prize".

"It's looking for worthy opponents and collecting trophies" Lawton said with realization "Apparently, the genetics programmed into it give it a sense of honor and thrill seeking".

"What do you want us to do now, Lawton?" Major Durham asked.

Turning away from the soldiers, Lawton spoke. "Double the search efforts. Now that that thing has money, there's no telling where in the city it might be. We have to find it before anyone finds out and traces it back to our work".

"And if anyone does?" Fortworth asked.

There wasn't a hint of emotion in Lawton's voice when he said the dreadful order.

"Eliminate them".

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Considering how many have always wanted to see Kim kick her butt, I can't help but feel that a lot of people got somewhat of a sick and twisted kick out of Bonnie's fate. Well, since this version of Kim isn't like the Kim from the show, there was nothing preventing her from holding back. Though I can't help but wonder if I overdid Bonnie's death a little and may have created something that'll rival the infamous tower kick from '** _ **So The Drama**_ **'. Anyway, I bet this chapter leaves you all wondering where Kim's morality lies, considering she just committed two cold blooded murders (granted, they were jerkish characters), and what exactly is up with Ron and his pursuers. Well, keep reading and you'll find out.**


End file.
